It's You
by Jina.Lee
Summary: SeqUp. Kai tahu segalanya tentang Kyungsoo, kecuali identitas asli dan perasaan Kyungsoo. bagaimana Kyungsoo berperang melawan perasaannya? Lalu Kai yang harus memilih antara Taemin kekasihnya dan Kyungsoo sahabatnya? /EXO SHINee Couples. Yaoi inside. kaisoo.kaitae . slight 2min jongyu wookey kaitae. sulay baekyeol . Kai x kyungsoo. after story! RnR please! Update summary
1. I wish it was me

TITLE : IT'S YOU

CAST : KaiTae KaiSoo

Other Cast : SHINee – Jongyu (Jonghyun x Onew)  
- 2Min (Minho x Taemin)  
EXO Member

Happy Reading! .

- JL29 -

Sepasang mata bulat itu mengintip dari balik pintu. Di matanya tampak sesosok tubuh berkulit tan yang menari dengan indahnya sesuai irama lagu. Tampan sekali di matanya. Baru saja ia akan melangkah masuk, dilihatnya sosok cantik lain menghampirinya, namja cantik itu bertepuk tangan lalu menepuk bahu namja tampan itu pelan.  
"Kau hebat sekali Kai! Tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi partnerku," ucap namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum,  
Kai tersenyum bangga,  
"Kita coba sekali... Kai!"  
Baru saja namja cantik itu akan berbalik, tangan kekar kai meraih pinggul ramping itu dan membawanya ke pelukannya.  
"Taemin sunbae," panggil Kai  
"Ne?" Taemin namja cantik itu terlihat gugup, pasalnya jaraknya wajahnya dengan wajah Kai hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.  
"Taemin sunbae, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Deg...  
Deg...  
Namja bermata bulat itu menutup pintu dan berbalik pergi ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Ia tidak perduli dengan apapun lagi. Matanya terasa panas. Dadanya amat sesak. Kakinya berlari tak menentu. Ya, ia bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan Taemin. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu Taemin, namja cantik dengan segudang talenta. Namja dan yeoja menyukainya, semua mengaguminya. Tubuhnya ramping dengan tinggi semampai dan dance yang memukau, suara yang merdu dan keluarga yang mendukung. Lee Taemin adalah putra kedua pemilik Lee Corp, yang tak lain adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Ia salah satu dari putra cantik Tuan Lee, Putranya yang pertama adalah Lee Jinki atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Onew, tak kalah cantik dan menawan, namun sekarang ia sudah bertunangan dengan pewaris Kim Group, Kim Jonghyun. Putra bungsunya, tidak diketahui identitasnya.

D.O terduduk di taman dekat rumahnya. Ia diam, mata bulatnya terpejam, kakinya berayun mengikuti alunan lagu yang berputar di headsetnya. Ia ingin sendiri dan lelah, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak pulang. Airmatanya sudah kering sejak tadi tapi ia tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ponselnya bergetar tapi dengan nada dering yang berbeda. Seketika itu juga ia membuka matanya dan memandangi ponselnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang menelepon tapi ia tidak berani mengangkatnya, hanya memandangi tanpa berbuat apapun.  
"Kau mengabaikan teleponku Do Kyungsoo-ssi!" suara bass itu mengalihkan perhatian D.O, ia menoleh mendapati namja berkulit tan itu sedang memegangi handphonenya dan menatapnya curiga.  
"Hey! Kau menangis Kyungsoo?" namja berkulit tan itu dengan panik menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo buru-buru menghapus airmatanya, dan tersenyum.  
"Ada apa? Kau tidak mendatangiku latihan dan langsung, aku malah menemukanmu disini tapi kau menangis," tanyanya bertubi-tubi.  
"Sudahlah Kai, aku tidak apa-apa, tadi mataku kelilipan," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.  
"Klasik," ucap Kai singkat, Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya sambil tersenyum kecil.  
"Kau terlihat bahagia, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, _dasar babo, untuk apa kau bertanya! Kyungsoo babo _ pikirnya.  
"Benarkah? Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Taemin tadi," jawab Kai malu-malu  
"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi  
"Dia menerimaku! Waa! Aku senang sekali Kyungsoo!" teriak Kai senang lalu memeluk Kyungsoo, "Cukup Kai, kau tahu aku aku bisa mati sesak kalau kau peluk seerat ini!" protes Kyungsoo,  
"Ah.. Mian, tadi aku juga mengantarkannya ke rumah, entah kenapa arah rumahnya mirip denganmu," ucap Kai. Kyungsoo terkejut namun dengan cepat ia menyela, "Ah, mungkin saja kau lupa, itu kan sudah lama sekali," Kai mengangguk kecil dan dengan semangatnya ia menceritakan segalanya pada Kyungsoo, dan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo adalah pendengar yang baik untuk semua cerita Kai. Mereka sahabat, Kai dan D.O, sejak SMA. Kai tahu segalanya tentang D.O, begitu juga D.O. Tapi tidak semuanya D.O beritahu pada Kai, termasuk identitasnya.

"Aku pulang!"  
"Kyungsoo!" sesosok namja cantik langsung menyambutnya dengan cubitan di pipinya yang chubby.  
"Em... Hyung!" sahut Kyungsoo lemas, dia sudah tahu akan begini.  
"Kau lama sekali pulangnya, hyung kan rindu padamu!" terkadang melihat tingkah Hyungnya seperti ini dia jadi meragukan status bungsunya.  
"Taemin! Hentikan!" teriak seorang namja cantik lain dari dalam, 'Tuhan memang baik, dia masih punya hyung yang lebih dewasa dan baik hati' pikirnya  
"kau ingin membuat pipinya jadi makin chubby?" sahut hyungnya lagi  
'atau mungkin tidak'  
Kyungsoo berjalan masuk mengikuti Taemin setelah ia diselamatkan oleh Jinki. Mungkin ada yang perlu ia jelaskan, inilah identitas aslinya. Putra bungsu keluarga Lee yang tidak diketahui identitasnya adalah dia, Lee Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia memang bukan putra kandung Tuan Lee, tapi sejak ibunya menikah dengan Tuan Lee. Statusnya pun berubah. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin segalanya berubah, ia tidak teman-temannya menjadi segan hanya karena ia adalah putra bungsu pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Ia meminta ijin pada appa tirinya untuk tetap memakai marga Do sampai ia selesai sekolah dan siap untuk menerima statusnya sebagai putra bungsu keluarga Lee. Ia sepakat dengan kedua hyungnya Taemin dan Jinki untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalnya di sekolah. Ia hanya ingin dipandang sebagai D.O yang biasa. Karena yang ia tahu ia tidak secantik Taemin, meskipun berkali-kali Taemin bilang bahwa Kyungsoo itu sangat cantik. Ia juga merasa tidak sepintar Jinki meskipun ia tahu ia selalu juara umum 1 dari masih di sekolah dasar. Dan yang paling ia sadari adalah, ia merasa ia tidak se percaya diri Taemin dan Jinki. Taemin dan Jinki punya segalanya, tapi ia merasa hanya beruntung karena Tuan Lee jatuh cinta pada ibunya dan menikahinya. Kedua hyungnya juga menerimanya dengan baik, dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat beruntung karena itu.

"Halo pendek!" satu lagi penghuni rumah yang baru. Sebenarnya ia masih belum bisa dikatakan penghuni rumah. Hanya saja rumah ini sepertinya sudah menjadi rumah keduanya. Dia juga selalu mengatainya pendek padahal ia juga tidak lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo, hanya berbeda kurang dari 5 cm.  
"Jonghyun hyung, sadarkah kalau kau juga pendek?" jawab Kyungsoo datar, tapi yang disindir malah terkekeh.  
"Setidaknya hanya kau yang bisa kukatai pendek Kyungsoo-ya, jadi nikmatilah, oke?" ucap Jonghyun senang.  
"Jonghyun! Jangan goda Kyungsoo begitu!" teriak Jinki hyung dari dapur  
"Tidak kok Chagiya!" siapa lagi yang ditakuti Jonghyun hyung kalau bukan tunangannya, Kyungsoo dan Taemin tertawa puas melihat Jonghyun gelagapan.  
"hyung, aku ganti baju dulu ya!" sahut Kyungsoo ketika melihat Jinki keluar dari dapur untuk memastikan tidak ada adiknya yang dijahili oleh Jonghyun.  
"Cepat turun ya, sebentar lagi makan malam siap!" sahut jinki sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mencintai kehidupannya dan ia tidak ingin menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan perasaan hyungnya karena ia mencintai kekasihnya. Ataupun menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Kai karena perasaannya.

Next Part Next week maybe... masih belum ada ide... please Review Thank you for reading my story! .


	2. Why did you comeback?

TITLE : IT'S YOU

CAST : KaiTae KaiSoo

Other Cast : SHINee – Jongyu (Jonghyun x Onew)  
- 2Min (Minho x Taemin)  
EXO Member

_Kyungsoo bahagia dengan keluarganya, Kyungsoo bahagia dengan persahabatannya. Tapi bisakah ia membuang perasaannya?_

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Kyungsoo reflek memegang telinganya. Suara melengking sang Diva itu sudah terdengar di pagi hari.

"Ya! Kau sudah dengar? Gosip itu? Benar?"

tanya sang Diva bertubi-tubi. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau.. diam saja?" tanyanya lagi

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo balik,

"Kyungsoo-ya kau..."

"Baekhyun-ah stop! Kau bisa membocorkan segalanya!"

Kyungsoo memperingatkannya.

Satu lagi sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Sang Diva sekolah, temannya sejak kecil, dan selalu menjadi temannya.  
Perbedaan mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi. Baekhyun yang cerewet, Kyungsoo yang pendiam. Baekhyun yang penuh percaya diri, dan Kyungsoo yang pemalu. Tapi justru hal itulah yang membuat pertemanan mereka unik, mereka saling melengkapi. Tidak ada Baekhyun tanpa Kyungsoo. Itulah yang orang-orang katakan tentang mereka. Baekhyun pulalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui seluk beluk keluarga Kyungsoo, begitu juga perasaan Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak marah padaku kan?" rajuk Baekhyun

Kyungsoo diam

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku belikan boneka pororo deh!"

Kyungsoo diam

"Kyungsoo, bicara donk, jangan ngambek!"

Kyungsoo diam

"Kyung..."

"Sst!" terdengar orang lain yang menyuruh Baekhyun diam. Baekhyun memelototi orang itu kesal, sampai ia takut dan kembali ke bukunya.

Terang saja mereka ada di perpus, semua orang sangat terganggu dengan Baekhyun. Ayolah kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo, sahabat Pororonya itu, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya disini, kalau tidak terpaksa. Lagipula untuk apa, ia sudah punya otak yang super jenius kok.  
Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, dia hanya bisa mendiamkan Baekhyun disini, di perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" sekarang Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Karena kau diam saja, aku capek bicara terus tidak dianggap," jawab Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

"Itu tentang..."

"Taemin hyung dan Kai? Aku sudah tahu, Kai sudah cerita, Taemin hyung sudah cerita. Lagipula... aku sudah melihatnya sendiri," jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dan kau bisa 'biasa' saja?" tanya Baekhyun

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Selama mereka bahagia, aku yakin mereka bahagia" jawab Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mendesah lemah  
"Kau tahu, kalau itu aku, dan Kai itu Chanyeol , aku tidak akan membiarkannya, aku akan..."

"sayangnya aku bukan kau Baek, dan Chanyeol bukan Kai, dan jangan menceramahiku, kau bahkan belum berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada Chanyeol, jadi kita seri," sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun diam, dia kalah. Inilah hal yang paling menyebalkan ketika berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu menang.

"Sudah ya! Aku mau ke kelas dulu!" ujar Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo membawa 20 buku diktat fisika ke perpustakaan. _Huh berat sekali pikirnya. _Andai aku tak kalah suit.

"eh!"

Sepasang tangan kekar mengambil sebagian buku yang dibawa Kyungsoo, sepertinya bukan sebagian, karena ia hanya menyisakan satu buah buku di tangan Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo melongo memandang namja tinggi dengan rambut coklat pendeknya melangkah mendahuluinya.

"Eh! Hyung!" Kaki kecil Kyungsoo berlari berusaha mengejar langkah panjang namja itu.

"Badan kecil jangan bawa yang berat-berat, nanti kau tambah pendek loh!" sahut namja tinggi tadi.

"Arraseo, Gomawo Minho hyung!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum

"Kau kenapa chagiya?" tanya Kai mendapati namjachingunya melamun,

"Ani, tidak apa," jawab Taemin tanpa melepas pandangannya dari dua namja yang berjalan berdampingan ke arah perpustakaan

Kyungsoo menolak ajakan makan siang dari Kai. Karena ia tahu, Kai pasti akan memperkenalkannya pada Taemin.  
Lalu ia pasti hanya akan diam seterusnya.  
Lagipula ia sudah mengenal Taemin (sebenarnya), hanya saja lebih baik tidak. Ia tidak mau membuat rumah gempar karena Taemin baru tahu ia bersahabat dengan Kai.

**Love,  
Because of that love,  
Because of that person,  
I have lived until now.**

**Today,  
Once today has passed,  
If I never see that person again,  
If I never see that person again,  
What am I supposed to do?**

**Of all so many destined ones,  
Why must the two of us have to meet?  
We love  
Then, we part ways after  
The time we created  
And spent together,  
I can't forget**

**I said that we would be together;  
that I`ll be right by you,  
I made such promises that I held  
onto as dear as my life  
But I can't do these things;  
It's impossible for me to do them.  
To say that I am sorry,  
Is something I can't even seem to do.  
Love-Yim Jaebum Ost City Hunter**

Suara merdu Kyungsoo mengalun, seiring dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar. Airmatanya mulai mengalir. Ia tahu, tapi ia diam saja. Ia membiarkan airmatanya membasahi pipinya, berharap hal itu bisa menghapus sedikit rasa sakitnya.  
Sesaata ia tiba-tiba merasa ada yang menghapus airmatanya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya kaget.  
"Menangis itu membuat kau tidak tumbuh-tumbuh tahu!" ucap namja bermata mirip kodok itu. Ia menghapus airmata dari wajah Kyungsoo yang manis. Lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo melongo menatap Minho.

"Kenapa hyung selalu ada di sekitarku?" tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura kesal

"Kau tidak senang?" sahut Minho lagi

"Ani, bukan begitu, aku hanya "

"Tidak tahu aku juga akan tahu tempat ini," potong Minho

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Minho tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. _Polos sekali anak ini _pikirnya.

"Aku sekolah disini lebih dulu dari kau Kyungsoo, lagipula, waktu masih sekolah dulu, ini adalah tempat favoritku dan... Taemin," lanjutnya lemah

Kyungsoo memandang Minho, ia tahu betapa besar rasa cinta Minho pada Taemin. Kalau bukan karena pertunangan itu, mungkin Minho hyung sudah memabawa Taemin hyung kabur.

"Minho hyung," panggil Kyungsoo

"Hm?" Minho menoleh

"Minho hyung, masih mencintai Taemin hyung ya?" tanya Kyungsoo

Minho tersenyum kecil, "menurutmu?" tanyanya balik

"Aku bertanya kenapa hyung malah bertanya balik!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Sangat, Kyungsoo-ya. Jawabannya Sangat! Kau tahu, rasanya hatiku mau meledak melihatnya bersama pria lain tadi, bagaimanapun juga sepertinya ia sudah menemukan penggantiku," jelas Minho dengan kesedihan dan sakit yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mengamati wajah Minho yang sekarang menutup matanya. Bagaimanapun juga rasa sakitnya sekarang tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Minho. Kyungsoo tahu Minho sangat-sangat mencintai Taemin. Minho yang sangat perhatian, sesibuk-sibuknya Minho, ia pasti akan mendahulukan Taemin. Dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah. Secara paksa, bukan karena meraka sudah tidak cocok dll.

..

"Chagiya," rajuk Kai di bahu Taemin,

"Ada apa Kai-ah?" sahutnya

"Aku bosan, aku mau menunjukkan suatu tempat padamu," ucap Kai semangat

"Benarkah ? Ayo!" ucap Taemin sambil menggandeng tangan Kai dengan ceria.

"Kai, kenapa main tutup-tutupan mata sih!" Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Sudahlah hyung, kau terlihat imut sekali seperti itu," goda Kai, Taemin makin kesal dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

_"Hyung, kau mau membawaku kemana?" ucap Taemin bingung_

_"Suatu tempat yang sangat indah, dan tempat ini hanya untuk kita berdua, Minnie-ya," sahut namja tinggi itu_

Bagai Deja Vu, ingatan itu kembali meruak di ingatan Taemin.

"Eoh?" Kai tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya kedua namja yang sedang bercanda di bangku taman itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Taemin sambil melepaskan tangan Kai yang masih menutupi matanya. Taemin sukses membelalakkan matanya. Menatap kedua namja itu bergantian.

"Kai?" sahut Kyungsoo kaget.

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Taemin, ia tahu Taemin hyungnya sangat ingin lari saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, di sampingnya ada Minho. Masa lalu yang buatnya, adalah masa lalu yang paling menyakitkan namun manis.

"Minnie-ya?" panggil Minho, ia memandang wajah Taemin yang terlihat kaget dan terluka.

"Chagiya, kau tidak apa?" tanya Kai lembut,

Taemin diam tak bergeming...

"Hyung,"

To be Continued

Next part gajadi Next Week...  
Maap ya ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang.

Pendek lagi, pendek lagi. biasanya cuman bisa nulis drabble tertantang buat nulis story

Thanks banget buat reviewnya, berguna banget ngasi aku ide dan semangat .

Read and Review ^^

**Puputkyungsoo**

Lagi aku usahain ya buat Minkey nya, tapi ga bakal ending dengan mereka. mereka memang makin mesra nih belakangan ini. Have a nice day! Enjoy the story!

**Kaisooship**

Aku update looo! Maap pendek enjoy the story ya!

**Dyorchestra**

Nyampur sih sebenernya. em... gimana ya... begitulah. kamu ikutin ajah sampe akhir. Karena aku juga Kaisoo shipper kok. aku belum tertarik dengan menyatukan pasangan crossgroup. hahahaha. Enjoy the story ya

**sfsclouds**

Aku juga suka kalo ada kyungsoo, *lirik Kyungsoo manja* *Death glare from Kai* Okay... Anyway Enjoy the story

**setyoningt**

Udah fast banget nih! hahahahhaha...  
Btw GS tuh siapa ya? Gwangsoo?  
Maap ga konek nih pagi-pagi .  
Enjoy the story!

Still Hope for another Review!


	3. We must end this relationship

TITLE : IT'S YOU

CAST : KaiTae KaiSoo

Other Cast : SHINee – Jongyu (Jonghyun x Onew)  
- 2Min (Minho x Taemin)  
EXO Member

_Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Taemin, ia tahu Taemin hyungnya sangat ingin lari saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, di sampingnya ada Minho. Masa lalu yang buatnya, adalah masa lalu yang paling menyakitkan namun manis._

_"Minnie-ya?" panggil Minho, ia memandang wajah Taemin yang terlihat kaget dan terluka._

_"Chagiya, kau tidak apa?" tanya Kai lembut,_

_Taemin diam tak bergeming..._

_"Hyung," _

Taemin berlari sekencang mungkin. Kaki panjanganya tidak membiarkannya berhenti. Ia tidak perduli pada orang-orang yang menatapnya tidak perduli pada Kai yang mengejarnya dan meneriakkan namanya. Kaki panjangnya berhenti di rooftop sekolah. Taemin melangkah pelan ke satu sudut disana. Ia menemukan gembok manis berwarna kuning dan biru yang bertautan satu sama lain.

_"Hyung! Aku ingin pergi ke Namsan Tower! Hyung pernah pergi kesana?" tanya Taemin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Minho._

_"Hm... belum, aku ingin kesana bersamamu," jawab Minho_

_"Benarkah! Ayo kita kesana! Yey!" mata lucu Taemin membulat dan tangannya terkepal ke atas, ia bahagia sekali._

_"Hyung bawa ini, sebelum kita ke Namsan, kita buat dulu disini, kamu mau?" tawar Minho_

_Taemin mengangguk antusias. Minho mengeluarkan dua gembok berwarna Kuning dan Biru. _

_"Taemin yang Kuning, hyung yang biru, sekarang tulis permohonan kita. Nanti kalau kita sudah menikah, kita ajak anak kita melihatnya disini," ucap Minho semangat_

_Mendengar kata anak meninmbulkan semburat pink di wajah cantik Taemin. Minho mencubitnya gemas, tapi Taemin langsung membalikkan badan menyembunyikan rasa malunya._

Taemin membuka matanya, ia tidak menolak, tidak juga mengelak. Ia membiarkan memori itu memenuhi pikirannya saat itu. Ia meraba gembok itu pelan. Membalikkany dan membaca kata-kata yang tertulis disana.

'Minho dan Taemin selamanya'

Airmatanya tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Ia terduduk dan menangis sekeras mungkin. Ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia masih sangat mencintai Minho.

Dadanya sesak melihat tubuh ramping itu sesenggukan menangis. Ia ingin sekali kesana dan memeluk tubuh ramping nan rapuh itu. Ia tahu Taemin sangat rapuh, dan ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena dirinyalah yang membuat Taemin semakin terpuruk. Namja tinggi itu memegang dadanya yang sesak. seandainya ia punya kekuatan untuk melindungi namaja cantiknya itu. ia akan lakukan apapun untuk Taemin. Apapun. Seandainya ia bisa.

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Kai. Kai menatapnya bingung dan menuntut.

"biarkan Taemin sunbae sendiri," ucapnya lembut pada Kai

Kai akhirnya mengalah. Ia selalu menuruti nasehat Kyungsoo, karena menurutnya Kyungsoo selalu tahu apa yang terbaik.

"Kau seperti sudah mengenal Taemin hyung lama Kyung," ucap Kai tiba-tiba ketika Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekaleng soft drink padanya.

"Ne? Aku bahkan belum berkenalan dengannya," ucap Kyungsoo santai, padahal dadanya berdegup gugup.

"Ani, kau seakan selalu tahu apa yang terbaik. Itulah yang membuatku percaya padamu Kyung," jelas Kai

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil

"Kau memang akan selalu jadi sahabat terbaikku Kyung!" ucap Kai lagi sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Kai, ada tersirat sedikit kesedihan disitu.

_Ya, sahabat. Aku hanya akan selalu jadi sahabatmu Kai, hanya itu artiku bagimu. _Batinnya sedih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil membalas perkataan Kai.

"Kenapa Taemin seperti itu ya Kyung? Padahal hubungan kami baru dua hari," ujar Kai sedih

"Hm... Entahlah," jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku menyayanginya Kyung," ucap Kai tiba-tiba

Kyungsoo membeku, ia ingin sekali menutup telinganya dari kenyataan ini.

"Aku tahu ia terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi ia sangat rapuh. Taemin hyung... Aku ingin selalu menjaganya," ucap Kai lagi

Sesak. Dada Kyungsoo sesak sekali rasanya. Ia ingin menghentikan semua perkataan Kai. Ia ingin menutup telinganya dari apapun yang Kai katakan. Tapi semua itu telah menyusup ke dalam hatinya, dan menggerogoti perasaan malang itu perlahan.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung disini?" Kyungsoo menemukan Minho sedang duduk di sisi lapangan di tempat duduk penonton.

"Ah. Kyungsoo-ya, hyung sedang memperhatikan mereka," jawabnya

Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh ria. Kyungsoo ingat, dulu Minho adalah pemain sepakbola terbaik di sekolah, dan Taemin, senang sekali menghabiskan waktu bercerita tentang Minho, dan menonton Minho bertanding. Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa masih di sekolah? Sekarang kan sudah waktunya pulang," tanya Minho lagi.

"Ah, aku baru selesai pelajaran tambahan untuk Olimpiade Matematika," jawab Kyungsoo

"Oiyah? Kau memang pintar Kyungsoo-ya," goda Minho sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal meratapi rambutnya yang hari ini jadi sasaran mainan acak-acak Minho.

"Mau hyung antar pulang, ini sudah larut, bahaya kalau kau pulang sendiri," tawar Minho,

"Hm... Boleh juga, sekalian mengirit ongkos busku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang

"hahahhaha... kau ini masih main petak umpet juga sampai sekarang," goda Minho

Ya, Minho juga termasuk salah satu orang yang tahu tentang identitas Kyungsoo, ia sudah berpacaran dengan Taemin ketika Kyungsoo menjadi adik tiri Taemin.

Mobil Minho berhenti di depan rumah besar bercat putih yang megah itu. Kyungsoo meloncat turun dari mobil mewah Minho. Baru saja ia akan memencet bel pintu rumah, terlihat mobil sport berwarna hitam meluncur dan berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Minho.

"Jonghyun hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri, ketika mengenali mobil itu. Jinki turun dari mobil itu, dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau baru, kyung? Kau pulang dengan... Minho? Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Jinki kaget, reaksi Jinki tak kalah kaget dengan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Annyeong, Jinki hyung!" sapanya sambil membungkukkan badannya, Jinki melirik ke dalam rumah, memastikan taemin belum pulang atau masih ada di dalam rumah. Setidaknya dia tidak akan bertemu Minho.

"Minho-ya, lama tidak bertemu. Kau mengantarkan Kyungsoo? Apa kabarmu?" sapa Jinki ramah. Minho tersenyum, Jonghyun keluar dari mobil dan ikut berbincang dengan mereka.  
Tak lama terdengar suar motor yang berhenti di dekat mereka.

Mereka semua menoleh bersamaan. Terlihat sebuah motor Ninja putih yang berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Kyungsoo mengenalinya sangat mengenalinya. Oh tidak, Kyungsoo harap ia salah.

"Chagiya, kau mau kuantar pulang ?" tanya Kai lembut, Taemin mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Tapi, aku belum mau pulang, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Taemin

Kai tersenyum, dia memberikan helm satunya untuk Taemin. Lalu melajukan motornya keluar dari halaman sekolah.

Taemin dan Kai duduk berdampingan di kursi taman. Kai mengenalinya sebagai tempat ia dan Kyungsoo bertemu dan bertukar cerita. Kai tidak tahu kalau Taemin juga tahu tentang tempat ini. Tempat ini sangat terpencil dan Kyungsoo bilang ia tidak pernah melihat orang lain datang kesini sebelumnya.

"Kai, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu, aku ingin jujur," ucap Taemin tiba-tiba

Kai menoleh bingung, perasaan aneh menyergapi hatinya. Ia harap ini bukanlah suatu yang buruk.

"Apa kau tahu lelaki yang tadi bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Taemin,

Kai menoleh bingung, _Bagaimana taemin bisa tahu nama asli D.O, dia bahkan tidak mengenalnya. _Batin Kai. Tapi Kai hanya menggeleng membalas perkataan Taemin.  
Taemin meraih tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat. Taemin memandang mata Kai yang sangat dia sukai.

"Dia adalah mantan kekasihku, dia adalah orang yang paling kucintai setelah keluarga. Dan aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya Kai. Dia berharga untukku dan akan terus begitu, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Kai, aku tidak ingin kau semakin tersiksa karena mencintaiku yang mencintai orang lain. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, maafkan aku Kai, dan Terimakasih atas cinta yang kau berikan," jelas Taemin

Taemin memandang mataa itu sekali lagi. Dua hari adalah waktu yang sangat sebentar. Tapi dia bisa melihat cinta yang Kai miliki untuknya. Taemin sangat menghargai itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kai lebih, hanya karena ia masih mencintai laki-laki lain.

Kai merasakan dunianya runtuh. Ia membalas pandangan Taemin sendu. Ia ingin bertanya tapi lidahnya kelu. Bagai mengerti isi hati Kai, Taemin menjawab tatapan Kai.

"Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah, aku yang salah karena menerimamu ketika aku tahu hatiku masih bimbang. Aku salah, Kai. Dan kuharap, kau bisa melihat orang lain disekitarmu juga, ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu. Cintanya tulus padamu, dan aku harap kau bisa membuka hatimu untuknya," Taemin tersenyum manis, ia ingin Kai mengerti, masih ada Kyungsoo untuk seorang Kai.

_Flashback_

_Taemin berencana mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia melihat pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka sedikit. Taemin mengintip dari balik celah pintu dan ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Jonghyun. Awalnya ia ingin menerobos masuk melihat keadaan adiknya sampai ia mendengar namanya dan Kai disebut._

_"Aku menyayanginya hyung, tapi ia menyukai Taemin hyung, apa perasaanku salah hyung?" cerita Kyungsoo pada Jonghyun._

_Taemin bersandar di dinding sebelah kamar Kyungsoo. Ia memegang dadanya pelan. Ia merasakan sesak ketika melihat adik kesayangannya menangis, terlebih lagi ia tahu penyebabnya adalah dia sendiri._

_Taemin masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Ia memandang foto Kyungsoo, ia dan Jinki yang sedang berangkulan. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sangat menyayanginya dan Jinki hyung. _

_Kyungsoo dan eommanya telah masuk dalam kehidupan Taemin dan Jinki, ketika hari-hari mereka diliputi awan kelabu. Tiga tahun berjalan setelah kematian eomma mereka. Mereka menolak siapapun dalam hati mereka. Tapi dengan kelembutan hatinya eomma kyungsoo dan keluguan Kyungsoo, juga perasaan mereka yang tulus menyayangi Jinki dan Taemin. Perlahan hati mereka mencair. Mereka menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti adik mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo seperti memberikan kehidupan baru untuk Taemin dan Jinki, dan mereka berjanji, mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo_.

Taemin ingin Kyungsoo bahagia, dan ia tahu hanya dengan Kai lah Kyungsoo bisa bahagia. Taemin hanya ingin Kai menyadari, ada Kyungsoo yang tulus menyayangi Kai di sampingnya. Ia juga tidak ingin perasaan Kai yang tulus itu sia-sia.

Kai mengantarkan Taemin pulang. Kai masih bisa melihat wajah cantik Taemin sekilas dari spion motornya. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara mereka. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Kai kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depannya. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat keramaian di depan rumah Taemin. Sekilas ia melihat sosok mungil yang ia kenal.

_Kyungsoo? Apa benar itu dia? _ Batinnya.

To Be Continued!

Again.

Ceritanya udah punya ending. tapi belum ada ide untuk menyambungkannya ke ending. anybody help me! Thanks udah read and review yaaa...

Maaf alurnya cepet banget nih ceritanya. ini adalah hasil karya akibat waktu ujian yang terlalu lama. menghasilkan kertas kotretan penuh dengan ide bergelimpangan.

Balesan buat review kalian

**Emiliakim**

**Endingnya... read and review and enjoy reading! itu doank saran dari aku! tapi aku masih pecinta SHINee couple itu aja kluenya. hehehe... thanks for read and review yaaaaa... .**

**setyoningt**

**oooohhhh... aku tahunya switchgender... jadi rada bingung juga waktu dibalik... iya nih.. kenapa aku menjadikan kyungsoo semiris itu yah *?* *Peluk cium sayang Kyungsoo* ~kai : ga usah kesempetan deh lu thor!~ Read and review always yaaa... Enjoy reading! ^^**

**Dea**

**Berencananya lama sih... tapi ternyata tangan gatel juga.. bukannya belajar buat UN malah nulis beginian... thanks for Read and Review yaaaaa... **

**N.B**

**Chapter selanjutnya akan menjelaskan masa lalu dan masa depan 2Min dan Kaisoo. mungkin tinggal 1-2 Chapter terakhir lagi... keep Reading and Review yaaa... ^^**


	4. Could you see my heart?

TITLE : IT'S YOU

CAST : KaiTae KaiSoo

Other Cast : SHINee – Jongyu (Jonghyun x Onew)  
- 2Min (Minho x Taemin)  
EXO Member

_"Minho-ya, lama tidak bertemu. Kau mengantarkan Kyungsoo? Apa kabarmu?" sapa Jinki ramah. Minho tersenyum, Jonghyun keluar dari mobil dan ikut berbincang dengan mereka.  
Tak lama terdengar suara motor yang berhenti di dekat mereka._

_Mereka semua menoleh bersamaan. Terlihat sebuah motor Ninja putih yang berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Kyungsoo mengenalinya, sangat mengenalinya. Oh tidak, Kyungsoo harap ia salah._

Hati Kyungsoo semakin berdegup kencang. Tanpa sadar ia berusaha bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Minho yang tinggi.

Namja tampan berkulit tan yang mengendarai motor itu melepas helmnya dan meletakkannya di atas motor. Ia memegang tangan mungil Taemin membantunya turun dari motor. Sekali lagi matanya terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu.

Ia pun akhirnya melihat apa yang ia cari, badan mungil Kyungsoo terlihat ketika Minho memundurkan badannya yang menghalangi pandangan Kai.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Kai

Semua orang yang ada disitu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya.

_Habislah sudah! _Pikirnya

"Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa disini?" tanya Kai

"Kau siapa ya? Bagaimana kau mengenal Taemin dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jinki

Belum sempat Kai menjawab, Taemin sudah menjawab lebih dulu

"Dia partner danceku hyung, Kai-ah, sekarang sudah sore, lebih baik kau pulang ya," suruh Taemin

"Tapi, Kyungsoo, kau kenapa disini? Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Kai lagi

Taemin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gelagapan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang, tenang saja," jawab suara bass itu, Taemin menoleh.

Entah mengapa ia baru sadar, ternyata namja tinggi itu sudah disana sejak tadi. Taemin ingin mengalihkan pandangannya tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia melihat bagaimana Minho melindungi Kyungsoo dan bagaimana Kyungsoo berlindung di balik punggung Minho.

Dada Taemin sesak. _Oh tidak Taemin, perasaan apa ini? Kyungsoo adikmu sendiri, dan lagipula Minho sudah punya tunangan._

Keheningan kembali mencekam dengan kepergian Kai. Taemin dan Minho berpandangan, semua rindu, luka, kenangan, bercampur jadi satu.

Jinki, Jonghyun, dan Kyungsoo memutuska untuk mundur dari situ. Membiarkan kedua insan itu mengatasi perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Minnie-yah?" ucap Minho memecah keheningan

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, bahkan tidak pernah sebaik ini," jawab Taemin ketus, sorot mata Taemin menyiratkan kerinduan yang amat dalam, luka yang ada di hatinya bagaikan tersiram cuka. Pedih sekali, ia bisa melihat namja ini di hadapannya. Tapi ia sudah tak berhak menyentuhnya.

"Taemin-ah, aku..."

"Aku sudah lihat, hyung akan menikah kan, chukkae," sela Taemin lagi,

_Flashback_

_"minnie-ah, mianhae, hyung harus pergi, hyung rasa kita cukup sampai disini, tapi hyung akan kembali, dan hyung akan membawamu kembali, sampai saat itu tiba, hyung harap kau bersedia menunggu hyung,"_

_Click_

_Hubungan telepon itu terputus. Taemin menangis meremas ponselnya kencang. Sementara tangan satunya meremas kencang koran pagi ini._

_PERTUNANGAN ANTARA PEWARIS TUNGGAL CHOI CORP –CHOI MINHO- DAN PEWARIS TUNGGAL KK CORP –KIM KEY- _

_"Kenapa berbohong?" gumam Taemin_

_"Kenapa pergi seperti ini?"_

_"Kenapa meninggalkanku?"_

_Taemin mengelus foto Minho di koran itu. Lalu dengan gusar ia merobek-robek koran itu. Ia menghancurkan semua barang yang ada di kamarnya._

_"Akhhh!" Taemin berteriak kuat berusaha melepaskan segala sakit yang ada di dalam dadanya saat itu_

_"HYUNG! BUKA HYUNG! TAEMIN HYUNG!" Kyungsoo yang kamarnya tepat bersebelahan dengan Taemin langsung menghampirinya, dan berusaha membuka pintu kamar Taemin namun terkunci._

_"HYUNG! TAEMIN HYUNG! JINKI HYUNG TOLONG AKU!" teriak Kyungsoo panik_

_Jinki dan Jonghyun yang saat itu baru tiba di rumah langsung dengan panik berlari ke arah kamar Taemin di lantai dua._

_"TAEMIN-AH! BUKA PINTUNYA TAEM! TAEMIN INI HYUNG! AYO BUKA PINTUNYA!" Jinki berusaha membuka pintu kamar Taemin berkali-kali tapi gagal, ia berusaha membuka dengan kunci cadangannya tapi tidak bisa, sepertinya Taemin membiarkan kunci kamarnya menggantung dari dalam._

_"JINKI, KYUNGSOO, AWAS!" teriak Jonghyun tiba-tiba, Jinki langsung menarik Kyungsoo menyingkir dari situ._

_BRAK_

_BRAK_

_Dengan dua kali hentakan, Jonghyun mendobrak pintu kamar Taemin._

_Jonghyun menghambur ke dalam kamar Taemin, begitu juga dengan Jinki dan Kyungsoo. Keadaan Taemin saat itu sangat kacau. Kaca meja riasnya hancur berkeping. Kamarnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Jinki menangis memeluk adiknya. _

_"HYUNG! Tangan Taemin hyung berdarah," Kyungsoo menyadari darah segar mengalir dari tangan Taemin yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri berteriak panik._

_Jonghyun menggendong Taemin, dan Jinki langsung berlari menyiapkan mobil._

_Percobaan bunuh diri. Taemin mencoba bunuh diri. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi rasanya tidak lebih sakit daripada kehilangan Minho. Maka ia lebih memilih untuk mati._

_Taemin tidak sadarkan diri dua hari. Dan selama itu pulalah Minho tidak henti-hentinya menangis, memanggil nama Taemin dan memintanya untuk sadar._

_"MINHO!" Minho menoleh, dilihatnya appanya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Taemin, _

_"Untuk apa kau disini?! Kau seharusnya menjemput Key yang baru pulang dari Paris!" teriak appanya lagi._

_"Appa, Taemin sudah tidak sadarkan diri dua hari, aku mohon, aku hanya ingin menemaninya sampai ia sadar, setelah itu aku akan melakukan apapun yang appa inginkan, aku akan menikahi Key, tapi kumohon biarkan aku menemani Taemin sekarang appa," ucap Minho memelas_

_Minho tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah mau memohon kepada appanya yang diktator itu. _

_"Lalu apa untungnya kau disini? Perusahaan Taemin sudah bangkrut dan kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa meskipun ia sudah bangun! Lebih baik kau menemani Key, sudah jelas kau akan mendapatkan semua harta kekayaannya kalau kau menikah dengannya!"_

_"APPAA!" teriak Minho_

_"Sudah cukup, aku..."_

_"Choi sajangnim yag terhormat,keluarga kami mungkin tidak sekaya dulu, tapi kami masih punya harga diri, kami mungkin tidak lebih kaya dari anda tapi kami punya sopan santun. Saya tidak tahu kalau ternyata orang terpandang dan terhormat seperti anda, bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ber etika. Sebelum anda menggangu ketenangan adik kami Taemin, saya mohon anda keluar," Jinki dengan kewibawaannya berusaha melindungi adiknya yang bahkan tidak sadarkan diri itu dari cercaan tuan Choi. _

_"Cih, sudah mau bangkrut saja masih sok," balas tuan Choi, lalu ia keluar dari ruangan itu._

_"Hyung, aku..."_

_"Minho-ya, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, terima kasih sudah menjaga Taemin selama ini," ucap Jinki sambil tersenyum. _

_"Hyung, aku minta maaf," ucap Minho memelas_

_"Jonghyun, tolong antarkan Minho keluar," suruh Jinki_

_Jinki menarik Kyungsoo yang berdiri di balik punggungnya masuk dan menutup kamar rawat Taeminn saat itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, Taemin sudah sadar, dan ia mendengar segalanya._

Tubuh ramping itu menari dengan indahnya. Ia tidak perduli peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Lagu yang mengiringinya terus berputar tanpa lelah.

_"Aku mencintaimu,"_

Tubuh ramping itu terus berputar dan meliuk dengan indahnya.

"_aku akan kembali, bisakah kau menungguku?"_

Bruk

Taemin terjatuh, dadanya naik turun berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Sentuhan dingin membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Seorang namjaa cantik dengan gayanya yang sangat fashionable, menyodorkan air mineral padanya. Taemin menerimanya lalu meneguknya cepat.

"Minho sudah bicara padamu kan?" tanyanya

"Soal apa?" tanya Taemin lagi

"Kau tahu apa," jawabnya lalu bersandar di samping Taemin

"Kau yakin, kibum hyung?" tanya Taemin memastikan

"Aku muak Taemin-ah, aku akan lari bersama Woohyun ke Paris, menikah dengannya dan hidup bahagia bersama, bukankah itu juga yang ingin kau lakukan bersama Minho?" ucap Key lagi

"Entahlah," jawab Taemin mengendikkan bahunya

"Aku mengenalmu cukup lama, dan aku tahu kau menginginkannya," ucap Key lagi

Taemin dan Key bersahabat sejak kecil, dan persahabatan mereka retak karena rencana pertunangan Key dan Minho, kekasih Taemin.

Key yang saat itu sedang meneruskan kuliah fashion design nya di Paris, jatuh cinta pada namja keturunan Korea, Nam Woohyun.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Paris?" tanya Taemin lagi

"Entahlah, sampai segala masalah ini usai. Sampai aku dan Minho berhasil membatalkan pertunangan ini," jawab Key

_Aku harus jujur. Aku harus jujur. Tapi bagaimana? Oh Ayolah!_

Bruk

"Ya! Jangan melamun kalau jalan!" ucap namja yang ditabraknya kesal

"Ah, Mianhaeyo," jawab Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya, tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

Namja yang ditabraknya malah memandangnya bingung. Lalu memegang kepala Kyungsoo dan memutarnya menghadap dirinya.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan protes kalau saja ia tidak tahu siapa yang menghentikan lamunannya.

"Kai!" teriaknya kaget

"Hei, tidak perlu sekaget itu Kyungsoo-ya," ucap Kai sambil mengelus-elus telinganya

"Ah, Mian. Kau sedang apa disini? Tidak bersama Taemin sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kami putus," jawab Kai singkat

"Ha? Putus?" mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat

"Em..."gumam Kai

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Katanya, dia masih mencintai namja tinggi yang kemarin bersamamu itu. Oiyah, bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kai

"Em... itu.. sebenarnya Kai, itu... aku..."

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo dan Kai menoleh ke arah suara. Dilihatnya Suho berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Kita mendapatkannya!" teriak Suho senang

Kai memandang Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kita mendapatkan beasiswa ke Cina!" teriak Suho lagi

Kai memandang Kyungsoo kaget. Begitu pula Kyungsoo.

_Oh tidak! _Batin Kyungsoo

"Kai, itu sebenarnya... ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, aku..."

Tapi Kai sudah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan Suho.

"Kyungsoo? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kita hanya punya waktu seminggu untuk menyelesaikan administrasinya," jelas Suho

"Eoh... baiklah, nanti akan aku bereskan secepatnya," balas Kyungsoo sambil memandang punggung Kai yang menjauh.

Lusa Kyungsoo akan berangkat ke Cina. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia harus menerima beasiswa itu. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali kan. Kai mendiamkannya. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kai tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Tidak juga membalas sapaannya di sekolah.

_Ini yang terakhir _batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menekan tanda hijau di ponselnya. Menghubungi Kai, seperti biasa, teleponnya diabaikan. Sampai terdengar pesan suara baru Kyungsoo bicara.

"Kai-yah, aku minta maaf, aku tidak menceritakan tentang beasiswa itu padamu, tapi kita tetap teman kan? Kai-yah, aku rindu padamu, besok aku ingin bertemu denganmu, jam 10 pagi, di taman dekat rumahku, ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu, datang ya,"

Click

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya. Kini hanya satu yang ia harapkan. Ia harap Kai mendengarnya.

Namja berkulit tan itu melekukkan tubuhnya tanpa henti. Tidak peduli peluh yang membasahi tubuh kekarnya itu. Ia menumpahkan segala emosinya dalam tarian itu.

"Kai-yah! Ada telepon dari Kyungsoo!" teriak namja putih di ujung ruangan dance itu.

Kai tidak bergeming, dia meneruskan tariannya. Merasa diabaikan namja putih itu berdecak kesal. Berjalan ke arah tape di sudut ruangan dan mematikannya.

"YA! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau mematikannya?!" teriak Kai kesal

"Dasar maniak! Aku tahu kau juga merindukannya kan?" tuduh Sehun sambil melemparkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Kai,

"Siapa?" tanya Kai lalu meneguk air mineral itu

"Siapa lagi, namja kecil yang mirip pororo itu, aku rasa dia menyukaimu," jawab Sehun enteng sambil memilih-milih lagu di ipodnya

"kau bercanda Sehun-ah!" ucap Kai sambil melemparkan handuk bekasnya pada Sehun yang sedang memasang lagu untuk dancenya sendiri.

"Ya! Bau ! Pergi kau!" teriak Sehun kesal

Satu pesan suara

Kai memencet tanda pesan di ponselnya. Ia baru saja akan membereskan peralatan mandinya, ketika pesan suara itu terdengar.

"Kai-yah... "

Kai berbalik, memandang ke arah ponselnya, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh menyergap hatinya.

Ia merindukannya, ia merindukan suara itu. Sudah hampir seminggu ia mendiamkannya. Tidakkah itu kekanakan, ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti punya alasan. Ia sadar, ia kehilangan sahabat mungilnya itu. Atau mungkin, lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Kaki itu berlari terburu-buru. Melihat ke arah jam tangannya sekali lagi. 9:55.

_Lima menit lagi! _Batinnya

Kakinya akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah taman. Badannya membungkuk, berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia memandang ke arah bangku taman.

Ada seorang namja berkulit tan dengan kaos putih dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana hitam. Menutup matanya mendengarkan musik dari Ipodnya. Tertidur sepertinya.

Kyungsoo mendekatinya lalu duduk di sampingnya, memandangi wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur itu. Tampan sekali.

"Aku tahu aku ini tampan Kyungsoo-ya," Kai membuka matanya tiba-tiba, matanya langsung menatap ke arah kedua mata bulat itu. Wajah mereka dekat sekali. Jantung Kai berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Kulit wajah Kyungsoo yang seputih susu, terpampang jelas di matanya.

_Ada apa ini?Kenapa aku baru sadar Kyungsoo secantik ini. _Batinnya

Kyungsoo yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan posisi mereka, langsung memundurkan badannya dan bersandar di bangku taman.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdeham canggung.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan

"Eoh? Ah.. itu... ini!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan dua lembar tiket ke arah Kai.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia mengambil dua tiket itu dari Kyungsoo.

"Lotte World?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

"Aku ingin bermain ke sana bersamamu!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat,

Kai tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. Kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu Kyungsoo seimut ini, seandainya ia jatuh hati pada namja ini, apakah ia terlambat?

Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Menambah keimutan di pipi chubby itu. Kai tersenyum sekali lagi. Entah kenapa kali ini, ia sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Huah! Enak!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat sambil menjilat es krimnya senang

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, lalu tertawa. Kyungsoo berbalik memandang ke arah Kai.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau menertawakanku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri,

"kau ini," ucap Kai sambil mengelap ujung bibir Kyungsoo yang terkena es krim dengan ibu jarinya

Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo sekali lagi, kali ini ia terdiam, matanya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo. _Cantik sekali _batinnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Kai kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya polos

"Eh? Ah... tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ya, sudah terlalu sore, kuantar pulang ya," ucap Kai

"Ah! Aku mau ke taman dulu, tidak apa kan?" jawab Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Kai selama di perjalanan ke taman. Ia memandangi punggung Kai yang sedang mengendarai motor.

_Flashback_

_"Aww!" namja mungil itu mengelus puncak kepalanya yang terkena bola basket.. ia melepas headset, serta meletakkan buku dan headsetya di bangku taman. Mengambil bola basket yang baru saja melukai kepalanya, lalu memandang ke sekeliling._

_"Mianhae! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan membungkuk ke arahnya,_

_"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu,"_

_Namja itu menegakkan badannya melihat Kyungsoo,_

_"Kau?" ucap keduanya bersamaan_

_"Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini D.O ssi? Benar kan? Kau si namja pintar itu kan?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu bertubi-tubi_

_"Em.. itu... tidak begitu juga sih, kau sendiri, Kai kan? Dancing machine?" Tebak Kyungsoo_

_"hahahha... benar, aku benar-benar minta maaf, sebagai tanda maafku, maukah kau berteman denganku?" tawar Kai tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya,_

_Kyungsoo memandang Kai bingung, _

_"Kau tidak mau?" ucap Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo malah menatapnya bingung,_

_"Eh... bukan begitu aku..." belum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kai sudah meraih tangannya dan menjabatnya semangat_

_"Selamat menjadi temanku D.O ssi! Atau kau lebih nyaman kupanggil Kyungsoo?" ucap Kai_

_"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu nama asliku?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung,_

_Kai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil membawa bola basket itu ke arah teman-temannya._

_"Dasar namja aneh," gumam Kyungsoo_

End of flashback

_Namja aneh inilah yang menyentuh hatiku _batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo turun dari motor, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman. Kai meletakkan helmnya di motor, lalu mengikuti Kyungsoo dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kai-yah, aku akan berangkat ke Cina besok," ucap Kyungsoo

Kai diam saja, entah kenapa ia membenci pembicaraan ini. Pembicaraan bahwa Kyungsoo akan pergi

"Aku... sebenarnya..."

Kali ini Kai memandang ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu, memberanikan diri menatap mata Kai

"Aku sebenarnya, putra ketiga keluarga Lee, itu aku Kai. Aku adiknya Taemin sunbae, alasan kenapa aku mengenal Minho. Alasan kenapa aku sangat mengenal Taemin sunbae, aku minta maaf Kai, aku..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk, ia ternyata tidak sanggup menatap mata Kai yang menatapnya tajam sekarang

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?" tanya Kai singkat, ia masih memandang Kyungsoo tajam

"Aku memang menyimpan rahasia ini dari siapapun, aku hanya tidak mau dianggap berbeda, dan lebih dari itu, aku... menyukaimu Kai," aku Kyungsoo

Akhirnya, seakan ada sebagian dari hati Kyungsoo yang lega. Akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo kaget. Ia tidak pernah tahu Kyungsoo menyimpan perasaan itu untuknya.

Kyungsoo meraih kedua tangan Kai, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

**Will we meet again like that day?  
Will we be able to become a good memory with just the reason of fate?**

**You opened your ears to my shy words  
Because I had you, it was a beautiful day**

**Will it come again? The person I miss  
The love I long for earnestly in my heart**

**I love you, now I finally tell you  
Were these words said too late?  
How long have you waited?  
I'm sorry for not protecting you  
When time passes and you still remember everything  
We will meet again**

**Can we meet again like that time?  
With just the reason of the memories, will the longing remain?**

**Will it come again? The person I miss  
The love I long for earnestly in my heart**

**I love you, now I finally tell you  
Were these words said too late?  
How long have you waited?  
I'm sorry for not protecting you  
When time passes and you still remember everything  
We will meet again**

**If I meet you again at the end of this road  
Will I be able to love you again?  
Like that time?**

**I love you, now I finally tell you  
Were these words said too late?  
How long have you waited?  
I'm sorry for not protecting you  
When time passes, when painful love passes  
I hope we can meet again**

**Beautiful Days – J-Min**

Kyungsoo memaknai setiap nada yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kai tidak pernah tahu Kyungsoo punya suara seindah itu. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"maafkan aku Kai. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu, aku menyukaimu, maaf karena aku menyukaimu, aku..." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti

Kai meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir tebal itu lembut.

Key merencanakan segalanya. Minho sampai membelalakkan mata dibuatnya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Kau!" kaget Minho

"Apa kau ingin terus-terusan melihat Taemin tersiksa karena menunggumu? Aku saja tidak tahan melihat Taemin seperti itu," ucap Key dengan santainya.

"Tapi bagaimana kau?" Minho menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya

"Kita harus menghentikan pertunangan ini Minho-ya, aku mencintai Woohyun, dan kau mencintai Taemin, apa kau pikir kita bisa bahagia bersama?" tanya Key serius. Minho menatap mata Key, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeng jeng jeng

To be continued

again?

Next Chapter will be the last

Sorry for late post!

*bow*

Udah mau UN bukannya belajar malah ngegalau, sekali lagi doakan UN dan SNMPTN saya yah!

Reply for your reviews

**Puputkyungsoo**

**Alur sudah saya perlambat untuk kamuu... mungkin ga lambat-lambat banget, tapi lumayanlah, karena kamu saya jadi dapet pencerahan! *kiss* Ngomong-ngomong maaf yah atas moment Minkey yang tidak memuaskan, belum dapet feelnya kalo Minkey, Key lagi mesra sama Woohyun sih -.-  
still hopes your Review! Enjoy the reading yaaa!**

**Kaisooship**

**Kai sudah mulai peka! ^^ *standingapplause* akhirnya apa yang kamu harapkan kejadian! Read and Review yaaa Enjoy Reading**

**Sfsclouds**

**Maaf ya lama! *bow* kejebak ujian T.T  
Udah update nihhh Don't forget for read and review yaaaa... enjoy the story! ^^**

**Setyoningt**

**Kai ini memang yah beneran deh *death glare dari Kai*Hahahahah... Makasih buat semangatnya! Don't forget Read and Review! Enjoy the story yaaa!  
**

**Rizqibilla**

**Maafkan saya yaahhh... memang ga bakat nulis panjang-panjang.  
Bukan sesuai mood juga... cuman idenya dan waktuny aja yang ga ngalir... setiap ada kesempatan ceritanya saya update ^^ !  
Read and review yaaa Enjoy the story**

**Thank you all for your review! It's support me do much! Dua lagu yang saya sisipkan adalah lagu yang sangat bermakna banget! Love it!**

**Read n Review!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**-JL29-**


	5. This is our Love

TITLE : IT'S YOU

CAST : KaiTae KaiSoo

Other Cast : SHINee – Jongyu (Jonghyun x Onew)  
- 2Min (Minho x Taemin)  
EXO Member

"_maafkan aku Kai. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu, aku menyukaimu, maaf karena aku menyukaimu, aku..." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti_

_Kai meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir tebal itu lembut. _

"_Kita harus menghentikan pertunangan ini Minho-ya, aku mencintai Woohyun, dan kau mencintai Taemin, apa kau pikir kita bisa bahagia bersama?" tanya Key serius. Minho menatap mata Key, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

Tok tok tok

Taemin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar.

"Hyung! Kyungsoo!" panggil Taemin,

_Tidak ada orang di rumah, _pikirnya

Tok tok tok

Dengan malas Taemin melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan, membuka pintu besar itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyuruh pelayan. Tapi entah kenapa tidak ada satu pun pelayannya yang terlihat.

"Ne?" taemin menyembulkan wajah cantiknya dari balik pintu.

Tubuh ramping itu menegang seketika

"Minho hyung?" panggilnya,

"Annyeong, Minnie-ah,"

"Hyung!"

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo melupakan kunci rumahnya karena terburu-buru pergi tadi siang.

Ia menyentuh bibirnya sekali lagi. Perasaan aneh itu kembali menyergap hatinya. Bibir Kai seakan masih terasa di bibirnya sendiri. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi menimbulkan semburat pink di pipinya.

"Kyungsoo sedang apa kau disini?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Jinki dan Jonghyun berjalan berdampingan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Jinki lagi

"Eh! Pipinya Kyungsoo merah! Habis pacaran ya?" goda Jonghyun,

"Tidak!" jawab Kyungsoo kesal, yang ada pipinya malah bertambah merah karena kembali teringat ciumannya dengan Kai tadi,

"Bohong! Aih! Lucunya calon adikku ini kalau sedang kasmaran!" goda Jonghyun lagi sambil mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo yang kesal diperlakukan begitu balas mencubit pipi Jonghyun yang memang tidak sechubby miliknya.

Jinki menggelengkan kepala, membuka keset di depan pintu lalu membuka pintu.

"Kenapa ia tidak menghubungiku ya?" ucap Onew pada dirinya sendiri. Meninggalkan kedua namja pendek *ups* yang sedang saling cubit-cubitan itu.

"Kyungsoo, Jonghyun, ayo masuk," panggilnya setelah membuka pintu, tapi kedua namja itu masih asik cubit-cubitan pipi. Jinki bergeleng ria memandang kelakuan mereka lalu memilih untuk masuk duluan.

"KYUNGSOO! JONGHYUN!"

Kyungsoo dan Jonghyun berlari panik ke dalam rumah setelah mendengar teriakan Jinki.

"Chagiya! Ada apa?" tanya Jonghyun panik, Jinki menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Jonghyun dan Kyungsoo,

"Kyungsoo! Hubungi Taemin sekarang juga!" suruh Jonghyun

Tangan ramping itu bergerak-gerak tidak tenang. Namja bermata belo disampingnya, menyadarinya lalu menggenggam tangan ramping itu.

"Terima kasih Taemin-ah," ucap namja itu,

Taemin menatap mata belo itu sekali lagi, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Saranghae, Minho hyung," balasnya,

Taemin melirik ke sebelahnya.

"Kibum hyung," panggilnya

Namja cantik bermata kucing yang sedang bergelayut manja pada kekasihnya Woohyun menoleh.

"Gomawo,"

Kibum tersenyum melihat Taemin yang mulai bersandar nyaman di pelukan Minho.

Ia sadar, cintanya pada Minho tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Tapi setidaknya ia sadar, keputusan melupakan Minho adalah yang terbaik. Ia bisa membahagiakan kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi, dan bahagia bersama orang yang mulai dicintainya, Nam Woohyun.

"Penerbangan dari Seoul Korea Selatan menuju London, Paris akan segera berangkat, harap mengencangkan sabuk pengaman anda," suara speaker pesawat mengingatkan semua orang disitu.

Ya, mereka akan pergi. Jauh dari kehidupan mereka yang memisahkan mereka. Memulai kehidupan baru, dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

"Jinki hyung, Kyungsoo-ya, mianhae... aku menyayangi kalian, sangat! Jonghyun hyung, tolong jaga Jinki hyung dan Kyungsoo baik-baik ya, aku tahu kau akan mendengarkan pesan ini juga, Jinki hyung, jangan bekerja terlalu keras, jangan lupa makan, perusahaan bukan segala-galanya, tapi kau adalah segalanya untukku dan Kyungsoo, terimakasih sudah membangun kembali perusahaan yang appa bangun dulu, maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu hyun, kau adalah orang paling berarti untukku hyung, aku menyayangimu. Kyungsoo... maafkan hyung ya, hyung tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke bandara besok, hyung tahu kau adalah anak yang baik, jadi kau harus baik-baik saja, selesaikan studi dengan baik, jangan terlalu pemalu, kau adalah adik hyung yang paling cantik dan pintar, saranghae, maaf aku harus pergi, ketika kalian mendengar pesan ini, aku mungkin sudah tidak ada di Korea. Jangan mencariku, aku pergi bersama Minho hyung, kami akan bahagia, kami akan kembali, aku mencintai kalian, annyeong..."

Click

Hening

Terdengar Jinki yang sesenggukan di pelukan Jonghyun. Kyungsoo memandang ke arah ponsel lalu memandang ke arah Jinki. Ia benar—benar tidak tega kalau harus meninggalkan hyungnya itu sendirian di rumah semegah ini.

"Hyung," panggilnya,

Jinki menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya erat.

"kau harus pergi, kau harus menyelesaikan studimu Kyung, Hyung akan baik-baik saja, jangan pikirkan Hyung, ada Jonghyun Hyung disini yang akan menjagaku," jelas Jinki, Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jinki, lalu balas memeluk Jinki erat.

Jinki mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"hyung akan sangat-sangat merindukanmu, Kyungsoo," ucap Jinki sambil tersenyum

"hyung juga, kyungsoo-ya, kau hati-hati disana, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi kami, kalau butuh apa-apa langsung kalau..."

"Cukup Hyung, aku mengerti, lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ujar Kyungsoo

"Kalau ada namja tampan yang mendekatimu, jangan lupa ceritakan padaku ya," goda Jonghyun

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jonghyun kesal, Jinki hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Suho, tolong jaga adikku ya," titip Jinki pada Suho,

"Baik sajangnim," jawab Suho, Suho masih segan, karena tahu bahwa temannya ini ternyata adiknya pemilik Lee Corp.

"Hyung benar tidak apa-apa? Aku bisa tidak pergi kok," ucap Kyungsoo, dia sangat khawatir meninggalkan hyungnya sendirian,

"Hyung tidak apa-apa, Taemin bilang ia akan kembali kan, lagipula ia bilang ia akan bahagia, hyung percaya," ucap Jinki sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sayang.

"Pergilah, atau hyung akan semakin berat melepasmu, saranghae!" ucap Jinki lagi

"na do saranghae hyung," balas Kyungsoo,

"Kyungie! Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat, sangat erat, sepertinya sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan kehabisan napas.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku sesak! Hah!" Kyungsoo berteriak lega ketika Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya,

"kau mau membunuhku!?" protes Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau tahu kan betapa dalam cintaku padamu, pororoku sayang," ucap Baekhyun lagi

"Kalau aku dan namja di sampingmu tenggelam, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba,

Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelahnya lalu nyengir.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol, kau kan bisa berenang, kau kan pororo!" jawab Baekhyun nyengir lalu menggandeng lengan namja tinggi disebelahnya, Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Lalu ia tertawa bersama Baekhyun.

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak masuk ke bandara, sebuah tangan kekar menarik tangannya.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Kai!" kaget Kyungsoo, kyungsoo pikir Kai tidak akan datang.

"Kenapa kau pergi tidak bilang padaku?" protes Kai setelah sukses 'menculik' Kyungsoo dan membuat Suho mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

"Aku bilang kok," jawab Kyungsoo

"Tapi kau tidak bilang waktunya, kau hanya bilang hari ini," protes Kai lagi. Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo bingung. Kyungsoo meneliti penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau belum mandi ya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos sampai menahan tawa,

Penampilan Kai kali ini benar-benar berantakan. Ia hanya sempat mengambil jaket dan kunci motor. Wajahnya masih kusut, terlihat jelas ia baru saja bangun. Terang saja ini hari minggu, dan kemarin sepertinya Kai memimpikan Kyungsoo sehingga tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Begitu terbangun ia buru-buru pergi ke bandara.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Kai pelan

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai lembut lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Lee Kyungsoo," ucapnya pelan,

Kai menatap mata bulat itu lama. Lalu memeluk namja mungil itu erat. Mencium wangi rambut Kyungsoo. Menyesali kenapa ia tidak melakukannya sejak dulu.

"aku akan menunggumu, berjanjilah kau juga Kyungsoo," ucap Kai sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo lembut,

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Kai tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman di dahi, lambang sebuah kepercayaan.

Ia percaya pada Kai dan ia harap Kai juga begitu.

Kai menggandenga tangan mungil Kyungsoo, mengantarkannya ke pintu masuk bandara. Ia perlahan melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyungsoo. Terasa berat sekali tapi ia tahu ia harus.

7 Years Later

"Auntie!" seorang namja mungil berlari ke arah namja cantik bermata bulat yang sedang menarik kopernya.

Namja cantik itu melepaskan kopernya lalu berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Aigoo.. Yoogeun-ah! Kau sudah besar sekarang!" ujarnya sambil menggendong namja kecil berumur 4 tahun itu erat. Namja kecil itu membalasnya dengan tertawa manis.

"Yoogeun curang!" seorang gadis kecil berumur kira-kira 5 tahun. Melipat tangannya dan memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap kesal ke arah Yoogeun yang sedang digendong.

"Aigoo Lauren! Jangan ngambek, ayo sini Kyungsoo auntie gendong," ajak Kyungsoo lalu menurunkan Yoogeun dan menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"Lauren, ayo turun nanti Kyungsoo auntie keberatan, kau kan sudah besar," ucap seorang namja cantik bermata kelinci yang baru datang.

"Tapi eomma, kan Lauren baru digendong sebentar," ucapnya sedih sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Sudahlah, Jinki hyung, tidak apa kok, aku juga sangat merindukan mereka," balas Kyungsoo sambil menciumi Lauren,

"AH! Yoogeun juga mau digendong Kyungsoo!" kesal Yoogeun sambil melompat-lompat lucu berusaha menggapai Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo yang kebingungan pun mendapat bantuan,

"Sini, Yoogeun biar appa saja yang gendong," seorang namja tinggi bersama namja cantik dengan tubuh ramping menghampiri mereka,

"Gomawo Minho hyung," balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

Mereka tertawa bersama melihat tingkah Lauren dan Yoogeun. Kebahagiaan mereka akan lebih terasa lengkap seandainya saja Kyungsoo sudah bisa melabuhkan hatinya pada namja yang tepat.

Jonghyun akhirnya melamar Jinki, setelah 4 tahun berpacaran. Akhirnya Jonghyun merasa siap melamar Jinki. Ia meleburkan perusahaannya dan Jinki. Agar mereka bisa mengurusnya bersama. Mereka dikaruniai anak perempuan yang cantik. Lauren Kim. Sebelum pernikahan mereka, mereka berhasil mendapatkan kabar dari Taemin.

Keluarga Minho dan Key sama-sama membatalkan pernikahan karena malu. Key sudah menikah dengan Woohyun lebih dulu, mereka juga sudah memiliki anak laki-laki yang tampan Leo Nam. Sedangkan Minho dan Taemin menyusul setahun setelah Jonghyun dan Jinki menikah, mereka dikaruniai anak bernama Choi Yoogeun.

Minho dan Taemin memutuskan untuk menetap di Paris. Sambil sesekali menjenguk Jonghyun dan Jinki di Korea. Minho pun diberi kewenangan untuk mengurus anak perusahaan Jonghyun di Paris.

Lalu Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan studinya di Cina dengan cepat. Ia direkrut oleh Suho untuk bekerja pada perusahaan ayahnya di Cina sebagai General Manager. Lalu Suho sendiri, menikah dengan namja cantik keturunan Cina, Zhang Yi Xing atau akrab disapa Lay. Lay dan Kyungsoo sangat dekat, entah sudah berapa namja tampan yang dikenalkan Lay pada Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik hati Kyungsoo.

Karena hati itu hanya tertuju pada satu orang dan akan selalu begitu. Orang itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Sejak berangkat ke Cina, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengabari ataupun mendapat kabar dari Kai. Ia tidak tahu namja itu sudah mendapat namja cantik atau yeoja lain, atau belum.

Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar. Kai dan Sehun berhasil memenangkan lomba dan mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah dance di Jepang. Selain itu tidak kabar apapun dari Kai.

Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah tangan kecil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Auntie! Ayo kita makan malam!" tangan kecil Lauren menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo.

"ayo!" jawab Kyungsoo lalu menggandeng Lauren menuju ruang makan.

Selesai makan malam, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Jinki mempertahankan rumah orangtuanya. Orangtua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu. Sejak itulah Jinki bekerja keras untuk membangun kembali perusahaan mereka. Tapi sesulit apapun keadaan yang dihadapinya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menjual rumah ini. Rumah kenangan bersama orangtua kandungnya dan eomma kyungsoo yang juga meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

"Kyungsoo, bisa tolong belikan jus di supermarket? Hyung lupa membeli jus tadi," pinta Jinki,

"Baik!" ucap Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya,

"tidak perlu ditemani? Adik kecil," goda Jonghyun,

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Aku sudah besar hyung!" ucapnya kesal

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pulang, sambil menyeruput susu stroberi yang dibelinya tadi.  
Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, di depan sebuah taman kecil. Hatinya tertarik untuk duduk di bangku itu.

Ia baru saja akan duduk ketika ia menyadari, ada orang yang dari arah berlawanan dengannya.

Mata bulatnya membelalak.

"Long time no see..." ucap namja tinggi itu pelan

"Atau.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya dalam bahasa Cina?" tanyanya lagi,

"Kai?" panggilnya memastikan

Kai di depannya tampak berbeda. Ia tampak sangat dewasa. Guratan kekanakan yang dulu masih ada di wajahnya menghilang. Digantikan dengan guratan kematangan seorang namja dewasa.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di bangku taman, Kyungsoo hanya diam duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan wajahnya panas saat ini. Kai menatapnya intens dari samping.

"Aku pikir kau melupakanku Kyung," ucap Kai memecah keheningan,

"Eoh? Tidak kok," jawab Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih belum berani menatap mata Kai.

"Tatap aku Kyung," ucap Kai lagi

Kyungsoo dengan ragu menoleh ke arah Kai.

Chu

Kyungsoo membeku seketika.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku kehilanganmu?" tanya Kai

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia masih shock dengan ciuman Kai yang tiba-tiba. Kai tersenyum puas. Lucu sekali namja di hadapannya ini. Setinggi apapun jabatannya sekarang, ia memang tetap Kyungsoonya yang pemalu.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo langsung tertunduk malu dan menggeleng pelan.

Kai menarik dagu mungil itu lagi. Menatap mata bulat itu dalam. Kyungsoo berkedip lucu menanggapi Kai.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung. Maaf menunggu terlalu lama. Aku sudah siap sekarang. Aku harap kau juga..." ucap Kai

"ne?" bingung Kyungsoo

"Lee Kyungsoo..." panggil Kai lagi,

Seketika itu juga bibir Kai mendarat mulus di bibir Kyungsoo. Mencium bibir tebal itu lembut, kedua tangannya meraih kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya. Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut, penuh rasa rindu dan cinta setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya setelah dirasanya, mereka masih butuh oksigen. Kyungsoo memandang kaget ke arah jari manisnya. Sebuah benda berkilau indah diterpa lampu taman.

Cincin

"Kai... ini..."

"Lee Kyungsoo... maukah kau menjadi pengantinku?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Ia mengangguk semangat. Kai tersenyum bahagia.

"Terimakasih Kyung," lalu mencium Kyungsoo lembut

Di taman inilah kita bertemu, di taman ini juga kita berpisah, tapi di taman ini pulalah kita dipersatukan.

The End

NB :  
**Yoogeun** : bayi yang diasuh sama SHINee di program Hello Baby, mukanya mirip banget sama Minho makanya saya masukin dia jadi anaknya 2Min. ^^  
**Lauren** : anak yang diasuh sama Mblaq di program Hello Baby, cantik banget, keturunan Korea-Canada, kenapa dia? Karena saya suka banget sama tuh anak, cantik banget, dan Jonghyun pernah bilang dia pengen punya anak perempuan di Hello Baby juga, jadi saya masukin anaknya Jongyu itu perempuan.  
**Leo **: dia juga anak yang diasuh sama Mblaq di program Hello baby. Kenapa dia? Karena di situ ceritanya pasangan WooKey menetap di Paris, dan Leo itu kalo ga salah ketuturunan Prancis-Korea, ya mirip-mirip lah ya, jadi saya masukin dia.

Trus anaknya Kaisoo gimana?

Bayangin ndiri aja lah ya wkakkakaka

Thanks buat semua review kalian yang udah bikin aku semangat nerusin ff ini

Don't forget to read my another fanfic

Open Your Heart Please

And

Alarm Clock

Reply for your review

**Puputkyungsoo**

**Makasih ya udah ngikutin cerita aku dari awal ^^  
Iaaa nihhh WooKey mesra banget. Insta nya Key aja Followingnya Cuma Woohyun doank.  
This is the end of the story. Read n review ff aku yang lain yaaaaa...  
Makasih buat semangat dan sarannya! *Cup sayang***

**Sfsclouds**

**Jawabannya ...  
Kamu udah baca kan?  
Makasih ya udah ngasi aku ide! *bow* mereka akhirnya kabur ke Paris dan bahagia. Ide dari kamu tuh bagaikan Oase di padang gurun otak aku yang mampet...  
Makasih ya udah ngikutin story aku dari awal... thanks juga buat reviewnya...  
Read n Review FF aku yang lain yaaaa ^^**

**Rizqibilla**

**Iya yahhh... enakk...  
*Lirik Kai*  
Kai : Terserah gw sih thor! #bawa kabur Kyungsoo  
Ya... begitulah akhirnya...  
Makasih yaa udh read and review!  
Read and review ff aku yang lain yaaa ^^**

**Kyungie22**

**Lanjutannya udah updateee... udah baca kan?  
Semua kamu suka yaaaa  
Thanks for read and Review  
Read n Review FF Aku yang lain yaaaaa ^^**

**Thanks buat review nya yaaaaaaaa ^^**

**Will come with new FF .**


	6. Sequel Preview

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin!" kesal Kyungsoo

"Hahahahah... menurutmu? Tentu saja menculikmu!" ucapnya sambil tertawa,

.

.

.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba

"uhuk-uhuk"

Kai buru-buru memberikan air untuk Kyungsoo

"hyung! Jangan bicarakan itu dulu!" kesal Kai

"Loh? Kenapa? Kalian kan sudah tunangan," tanya Jinki heran

.

.

.

"siapa dia?" tanya Kai curiga

"eoh? Dia... teman kuliahku," jawab Kyungsoo

"benarkah?" tanya Kai lagi

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat,

"Sudah ya Kai, aku mau mandi dulu," jawab Kyungsoo lalu berlalu dari situ

.

.

.

Cklek

"apa ini benar apartment Kai?" tanya gadis itu. Cantik. Hal pertama yang muncul di pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Maaf... anda siapa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan

Gadis itu tersenyum

"Perkenalkan aku Krystal... mantan kekasih Kai!" jawabnya

Kyungsoo terpaku

.

.

.

"Krystal cantik ya?" celetuk Kyungsoo

"hm... dia cantik dan berbakat..." jawab Kai tanpa memandang Kyungsoo

"kau menyukainya?"

"uhuk uhuk!"

.

.

.

"YA! Kim Jongin! Kau ingin mati hah?!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal melempar semua barang yang ada di kamar mandi ke arah Kai.

"Ya! Kenapa Kau melemparku! Eoh?"

Kai mengambil benda panjang berwarna putih yang jatuh tepat di kakinya.

"Kau... hamil?" tanya Kai kaget

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menelepon Kai berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"kai... kau dimana..."

Klik

"Yeoboseyo?" terdengar suara yeoja dari seberang sana

Deg

"Ne... siapa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku Krystal, anda siapa ya?"

.

.

.

"Kris ge..." lirih Kyungsoo, sambil berlindung di belakang

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi kalau kau hanya menyakitinya Kai! Jangan pernah menemui Kyungsoo lagi!" teriak Kris sambil menutup pintu apartmentnya keras.

Kai tertunduk di depan apartment itu. Ia yang salah. Ia yang telah melukai Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Akhirnya... preview sequelnya it's you!

Aku mau minta saran sekalian, lebih baik aku masukin jadi satu ff atau buat ff baru ya?

Read n review yaaaa

Review kalian sangat berarti buat aku!


	7. Realizing

Realizing

Sequel of It's You

Kaisoo x Krisoo

Yaoi inside

NC 17 untuk yang ini

Happy Reading

.

.

Tangan mungil itu menjabat lawan bicaranya dengan senyuman dan wajah yang luar biasa yakin.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya," ucapnya dengan bahasa mandarin

"Senang bisa bekerja dengan orang seperti anda Kyungsoo-ssi," jawabnya

Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan ke arah mobil yang sudah menunggunya di luar hotel.

"Hah!" Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan, sampai dirasanya mobil berjalan cukup lama.

"Xian, habis ini kita ada schedule apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Xian sekretarisnya

Hening

"Xian?"

Panggil Kyungsoo masih tanpa membuka matanya.

Sadar ada yang ganjal, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan tidak mendapati Xian di sebelahnya. Melainkan seorang namja dengan jaket kulit hitam dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya tapi tidak bisa menutupi rambut pirang yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal.

"YA!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal

Terdengar suara kekehan sang pengemudi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin!" kesal Kyungsoo

"Hahahahah... menurutmu? Tentu saja menculikmu!" ucapnya sambil tertawa,

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal.

Membuka topi hitam yang dipakai Kai.

"Kau ingin melihat wajah tampanku ya?" goda Kai

"YA!" Kyungsoo memukul pundak Kai kesal

"Aww!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"ayolah.. jangan cemberut terus, kau jadi semakin ingin kucium," goda Kai

Kyungsoo buru-buru menutupi bibirnya, membuat Kai terkekeh senang.

"Ish! Kau ini! Bagaimana kalau aku dimarahi Suho Hyung!" kesal Kyungsoo

"tenang saja... aku juga tidak ingin dimarahi kok, aku sudah mengecek semua jadwalmu dan meminta perijinan dari Suho hyung," jawab Kai sambil mengedipkan mata, lalu menyantap makanannya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega.

"Sekarang Aah!" Kai menyodorkan sesendok makanan ke arah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo melotot kaget lalu memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Ya! Jangan membuatku malu Kai-ah!" bisik Kyungsoo

"Makanya cepat buka mulutmu! Aah!" bukannya makin sadar tapi suara Kai malah makin keras.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah dan cepat-cepat memakannya.

"Pintar anak manis! Aw!"

Kyungsoo yang kesal karena Kai terus menggodanya memukul tangan Jongin kesal.

"arasseo... Mian..." ucap Kai sambil terkekeh.

Kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang, kalau Kyungsoo selucu ini..

Seandainya ia tahu dari dulu.

"kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai melamun,

"ani..." jawab Kai lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Kai

"Kyungsoo-ssi!" Kyungsoo dan Kai sontak menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi dan er... tampan. Ya Kai akui namja ini memang tampan. Setidaknya, ia sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya, dan lebih... putih?

"eoh! Kris ge!" ujar Kyungsoo senang

'Apa-apaan ini?' pikir Kai, Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat lebih senang bertemu dengan namja ini dibanding dirinya.

Kai melotot.

Kyungsoo memeluk Kris erat.

Oh tidak rasanya Kai ingin sekali menarik Kyungsoo saat ini dan mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya.

Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin. Kai? Masih setia memandangi namja tinggi itu dengan pandangan menginterogasi, siapa tadi namanya? Kris? Oiyah Kris!

Awas saja kalau ia berani menyentuh pororonya.

Dan ya...

Ia berani.

Entah apa hubungan mereka, Kris bahkan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tertawa senang menanggapinya.

"eh.. Kris ge... ini tunanganku... Kai," ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Kai... sebagai

Tunggu

Kai tersenyum lebar.

Setidaknya mungkin cemburunya sedikit terobati.

Kyungsoo mengakuinya sebagai tunangannya.

Kris memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan meneliti. Menyebalkan sekali pikir Kai.

"Kris imnida, teman kampus Kyungsoo," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kai menyambutnya dengan mantap.

"Kai imnida, tunangannya Kyungsoo," jawabnya,

Mereka terus berpandangan, seakan menyiratkan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu berdeham keras menyadarkan kedua namja di hadapannya ini.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"siapa dia?" ucap Kai memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka berjalan beberapa lama dengan mobilnya.

"Siapa? Kris? Dia seniorku, atau lebih tepatnya pembimbingku saat olimpiade ke Canada," jawab Kyungsoo

"benarkah?" tanya Kai lagi lalu melirik Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk lucu

"Kau terlihat dekat dengannya," ucap Kai

"ya... saat itu hanya dia yang bisa bahasa Korea, makanya aku dekat dengannya, dia hebat sekali, dia bisa bicara dengan 4 bahasa!" jelas Kyungsoo semangat, tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kai

"Ya.. dia terlihat... tampan, tinggi dan... putih..." kesal Kai

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai. Wajah Kai berubah masam, saat mengatakan Kris itu tampan. Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar.

"Hm... kau benar ia itu tampan sekali," jawab Kyungsoo

Ckiit!

"Ya! Kai! Kau mau mati!" kesal Kyungsoo

Kai memandang Kyungsoo kesal.

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya Kai

"siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik pura-pura bodoh

"Kris, apa dia tampan?" tanya Kai lagi

"Kau bilang dia tampan! Tapi aku lebih suka namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan tidak putih... mungkin tan... menurutku namja seperti itu lebih tampan," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggoda Kai

Senyum muncul di wajah tampan Kai. Lalu menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"kau cemburu ya?" goda Kyungsoo lagi

"Tidak!" jawab Kai sambil masih tersenyum mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo tadi

"Bohong!" goda Kyungsoo lagi

"Setidaknya kau tadi mengatakan aku lebih tampan," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum bangga

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai

"Aku kan tidak bilang yang tampan itu kau!" goda Kyungsoo

"YA! Lee Kyungsoo!" kesal Kai

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa senang melihat wajah Kai yang kesal.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Hyung!"

Bruk

Untung Kai dengan sigap menjaga keseimbangan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Aigoo! Taemin-ah!" ucap Minho sambil menggendong Yoogeun

"auntie! Yoogeun mau Kyungsoo auntie!" teriak Yoogeun sambil berontak di gendongan appanya.

"Aigoo... sini Yoogeun-ah!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yoogeun dengan semangat pindah ke gendongan Kyungsoo.

Taemin berpindah memeluk Kai. Disambut dengan dehaman keras dari Minho.

"taem..."

"Tenang saja hyung... Kai kan sudah punya Kyungsoo, sudah tidak bisa kurebut lagi..." goda Taemin, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Jinki hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Besok mereka akan datang, dengan Minseokie hyung," jawab Taemin

Sontak Kai dan Kyungsoo berpandangan.

"Minseok hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Kai bersamaan

"eoh! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Taemin balik

"ani... tidak apa kok," jawab Kyungsoo

Sementara Kai berdeham canggung

"Aigoo! Kau ini, jangan karena hyung tidak ada kau bisa menyentuh calon adik iparku sembarangan yah!"

"Aww! Sakit! Hyung!" kaget Kai setelah tahu siapa yang menjewer telinganya.

"Minseok hyung!" kaget Kyungsoo,

"Kalian ini, kenapa sekaget itu melihatku?" tanya namja mungil dengan pipi bapaunya,

Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Namja manis itu adalah kakak kandung Kai, lulusan psikologi dari Amerika, sekarang memegang pusat psikologi anak ternama di Korea.

"Mulai sekarang Kyungsoo ada di tanganku, jadi kau jangan berani macam-macam!" tegas Xiumin lalu merangkul tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Hyung! Aish!" kesal Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal

"Sabar ya Kai!" ucap Jonghyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai kasihan.

"Kai ajusshi!" tunjuk Lauren lucu,

Kaget dipanggil ajusshi Kai pun langsung menoleh. Dilihatnya gadis kecil lucu menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Lauren, aku bukan ajusshi! Panggil oppa ya! Kai Oppa!" jelas Kai sambil tersenyum,

manis sekali anak Jinki dan Jonghyun hyung pikirnya.

Lauren pun mengangguk, Kai tersenyum, "jadi panggil apa?" tanyanya lembut

"Kkamjong ajusshi!" teriaknya lalu berlari ke arah Kyungsoo

"Mwoya! Hyung!" protes Kai

"Dia bicara jujur Kai-ah!" ucap Taemin lalu pergi menyusul Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

Kai cengo

"Sudahlah! Ayo!" ajak Jinki

OoooooooooooooooooO

"Yoogeun-ah! Jangan lari-lari!" ucap Taemin mengingatkan putranya,

"Lauren! Jangan nakal! Aduh! Nanti bajumu kotor! Jonghyun!" cerewet Jinki

"Ne yeobo! Lauren!" teriak Jonghyun memanggil gadis kecilnya

"Aigoo... repot sekali mereka itu," ucap Xiumin tiba-tiba

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Xiumin.

"Kau yang harus hati-hati Hyung! Siapa tahu kau dan Chen lebih cepat menikah dibanding kami," celetuk Kai sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat pada mereka.

"entahlah..." jawab Xiumin

"Kenapa entahlah? Kulihat Hyung dan Chen dekat sekali," ucap Kyungsoo

"benarkah? Aku... Chen... melamarku..." ucap Xiumin

"benarkah? Lalu apa jawabanmu hyung?" semangat Kai

"Aku... menolaknya..." jawab Xiumin lalu menyeruput coklat hangat pemberian Kai

"Hyung!" kesal Kai

"Sudahlah Kai," ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Kai

Kai mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Hyungnya itu. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki sebaik dan semapan Chen ditolaknya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi..." ucap Xiumin sambil melihat ke arah Yoogeun dan Lauren yang sedang kejar-kejaran. Lucu sekali. Ia memang suka sekali anak kecil.

"kalian sendiri..." ucap Xiumin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah cookiesnya dan Kai menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya

"Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba

"Uhuk uhuk,"

Kai buru-buru mengambilkan air mineral untuk Kyungsoo,

"Hyung! Jangan bicarakan itu dulu!" kaget Kai

"Loh? Kenapa? Kalian kan sudah tunangan," ucap Jinki sambil terduduk di samping Xiumin

"Ani... itu..." gagap Kyungsoo

"aku rasa masih belum saatnya," jawab Kai

"Apalagi yang belum saatnya sih, kalian ini repot sekali, menikah ya menikah saja, kaya minho tuh, bawa kabur Taemin," celetuk Jonghyun sambil menggendong Lauren dan menunjuk Minho dengan dagunya

"Ah! Hyung!" teriak Minho kesal

Tapi Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya tertawa sambil berpandangan.

OooooooooooooO

Di dalam mobil keadaannya sangat hening. Kyungsoo maupun Kai tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh... itu..." ucap Kai memecah keheningan

Kyungsoo menoleh

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo mendengar Kai tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya

"itu... pernikahan..." ucap Kai lagi

"eoh... pernikahan ya..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"Ah... sudahlah, kita bicarakan nanti saja, aku rasa belum saatnya," putus Kai tiba-tiba

"Ah... baiklah," jawab Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menerawang keluar jendela

_Apanya yang belum saatnya? Apa dia tidak ingin menikah denganku? _Batin Kyungsoo, entah kenapa pikirannya terasa kacau karena kata-kata Kai tadi

OoooooooooooooO

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Kai-yah!" ucap Kyungsoo,

"hehehe..." tiba-tiba Kai menyengir penuh arti

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

Kai membuka bagasi mobil lalu mengeluarkan koper hitam besar darisana.

"apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"koper," jawab Kai singkat lalu menutup bagasi mobil

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal

"Aku tahu ini koper! Tapi untuk apa?"tanya Kyungsoo kesal

Kai nyengir lagi,

"Kau! Jangan bilang kau!" kaget Kyungsoo

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu mulai saat ini!" ucap Kai semangat

"MWO!?" mata Kyungsoo membulat

"Ayo!" ucap Kai lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk ke gedung apartment

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kyungsoo masih duduk di ranjang Kai, memerhatikan Kai yang sedang membereskan baju-bajunya dengan wajah masam.

"kenapa kau memerhatikanku seperti itu? Kau terlalu merindukanku ya Kyung?" goda Kai tanpa menghentikan kegiatannnya,

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu Kim Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo sakratis

Ucapan Kyungsoo cukup untuk membuat Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan seringaian penuh arti.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kulakukan?" ucap Kai pelan setengah berbisik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"N..ne?" kaget Kyungsoo

Wajah mereka terlalu dekat sekarang, menurut Kyungsoo, ia bahkan dapat merasakan deru napas Kai di wajahnya.

Chu

Kai mencium bibir mungil Kyungsoo sekilas.

Chu

Lalu menciumnya lagi

Kyungsoo masih membelalakan matanya karena kaget denganciuman mendadak Kai.

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam.

Perlahan namun pasti Kai menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka. Mencium bibir atas Kyungsoo lalu beralih ke bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Manis.

Kai membuka matanya mengintip keadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang menutup matanya erat-erat. Kai tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan ciumannya, mendorong Kyungsoo perlahan hinggan berbaring di kasur

"Mmh..." desah Kyungsoo

Kai melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasanya Kyungsoo sudah mulai kehabisan napas.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona merah, manis sekali.  
Kai menyentuh pipi chubby Kyungsoo lembut.  
Mencium kening Kyungsoo pelan, beralih ke kedua mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup, pertanda ia menikamati apa yang dilakukan Kai sekarang.  
Turun ke hidungnya, sampai akhirnya ke bagian yang paling disukai Kai dari wajah Kyungsoo

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Sedang tangan nakalnya, membuka perlahan satu demi satu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo.

Menilin nipple Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeras

"ahh... Kai..hh.." desah Kyungsoo ketika merasakan nipple disentuh lembut oleh Kai. Kai menyeringai senang. Ia menghadiahi Kyungsoo beragam Kissmark di leher mulus itu.

"Kai...hh...mmh..." desah Kyungsoo

Kring

Kring

Kyungsoo dan Kai menoleh bersamaan

Kai mendengus kesal, siapa sih, mengganggu kegiatannya saja. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan kilat memakai kembali kemejanya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo,

"Kemana lagi? Tentu saja membuka pintu," balas Kyungsoo,

Kai merapikan bajunya yang berantakan lalu keluar kamar untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Klik

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Hyung?"

Namja bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ketika Kai baru saja sampai di belakang Kyungsoo.

Deg

Perasaan aneh ini.

"Kyung..."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Akan ada peran baru di sequel ini.

Akan ada side story nya juga, seandainya kalian berminat.

Side story soal hubungan Xiumin Chen dan Luhan.

Akan saya posting sesuai review yang masuk.

Thanks for Reading

Read n Review please!


	8. Reassure

Part 2

Preview last chapter

_Namja bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ketika Kai baru saja sampai di belakang Kyungsoo._

_Deg_

_Perasaan aneh ini. _

"_Kyung..."_

.

.

"Kyung..."

Kyungsoo buru-buru melepaskan pelukan namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kyung... siapa dia?" tanya Kai lagi

"Eoh?" bingung Kyungsoo lalu menoleh ke belakang, karena namja yang tadi memeluk Kyungsoo lebih tinggi darinya, Kai dapat melihat jelas siapa namja itu.

"Kris?" tanya Kai memastikan,

Namja yang dipanggil Kris itu menatap Kai dingin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kris dingin,

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,

Hei! Harusnya ia yang bertanya begitu, Kyungsoo itu tunangannya! Untuk apa namja ini datang malam-malam dan seenaknya memeluk tunangan orang, di tambah lagi sudah jelas-jelas Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Kai sebagai tunangannya tadi siang.

Kyungsoo mengurut keningnya pelan.

"kris ge, kau mau masuk dulu? Biar aku buatkan minuman, Kai masuklah duluan, nanti aku menyusul" suruh Kyungsoo, Kai menurut dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

baru saja Kyungsoo akan berbalik masuk ke dalam, tangan kekar Kris menahannya.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Kris pelan setengah berbisik

"Ge... lebih baik Kris ge pulang sekarang, Kris ge pasti lelah, ya?" suruh Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Kris pelan,

Kris menatap Kyungsoo, mata Kris menyipit melihat leher Kyungsoo.

"ini..." Kris menatap Kyungsoo menyelidik lalu menyentuh bekas kissmark di leher putih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menutupi bekas Kissmark di lehernya dan mendorong Kris keluar dari apartment.

"Kyung..."

"Ge... sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat , ya? Besok saja kita bicarakan lagi, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo lagi memelas,

Kris menyerah, ia pun keluar dari apartment Kyungsoo tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartmentnya pelan, ketika memastikan Kris sudah benar-benar pergi. Ia menatap pintu apartmentnya cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya berbalik masuk ke ruang tamu. Disana dilihatnya Kai sudah duduk bersandar ke sofa di depan tv.

"siapa dia?" tanya Kai curiga

"eoh? Dia... teman kuliahku," jawab Kyungsoo

"benarkah?" tanya Kai lagi

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat,

"Sudah ya Kai, aku mau mandi dulu," jawab Kyungsoo lalu berlalu dari situ

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingat sudah memperkenalkan Kris padanya tadi siang. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otaknya.

.

.

"Kyung?" panggil Kai sambil membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo sedikit.

"Eoh? Kai-ah," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum,

Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu duduk di ranjangnya tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sibuk memilah-milah dan membaca dokumen di tangannya. Mata Kai tidak pernah lepas dari sosok mungil itu. Sesekali namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

"Kyung..." panggilnya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dari pekerjaannya.

Kai mulai kesal. Dia merasa diabaikan oleh namja mungil itu.

"Kyung..." panggilnya lagi

"Ada apa Kai?" balas Kyungsoo tanpa memandang Kai.

Kai semakin kesal.

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo, merebut dokumen di tangan Kyungsoo lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul punggung Kai kaget, ketika tubuh mungilnya digendong paksa oleh Kai.

Kai membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di kasur pelan, lalu menindihnya.

Kai meneliti setiap inchi wajah manis di depannya ini. Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas, dan kesulita bernapas ketika Kai menatapnya seperti itu.

"Eh... K-kai..." panggilnya pelan

Kai tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir kissable itu sekilas.

"Tidurlah.. kau pasti lelah, jangan terlalu workaholic, Kyung..." ucap Kai, mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut lalu mengecup dahinya pelan.

Kai bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan ke arah sakelar dan mematikan lampu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Jalja..." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo

Cklek

Terdengar pintu ditutup.

Kyungsoo menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Ia harap hari esok akan lebih baik dengan Kai di sisinya.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur setelah mencium aroma masakan Kyungsoo. Dengan setengah sadar ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo awalnya tersentak kaget, tapi akhirnya membiarkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun," ucap Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja, aku mencium masakanmu dan segera bangun, ternyata masakanmu lebih wangi daripada kopi Minseok hyung di pagi hari," goda Kai

"Kau ini," balas Kyungsoo

"Ehem!"

Kai berbalik menoleh ke arah meja makan. Matanya menyipit memastikan siapa yang ada disitu

"Kau!" kaget Kai

"Jangan kau pikir bisa memeluk Kyungsoo seenaknya," ucap orang itu sambil membolak-balikkan koran pagi itu di tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa... apa urusanmu disini? Kenapa kau ada disini?" kesal Kai lalu duduk di hadapannya

"Kris ge pindah ke apartment di sebelah kita mulai kemarin, dia bilang belum membeli bahan makanan, jadi dia ingin ikut sarapan disini," ucap Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan sarapan yang ia buat untuk Kris dan Kai.

Kai menatap Kris kesal, berbeda dengan Kris yang tersenyum bangga karena Kyungsoo sudah membelanya.

"Sudahlah Kai, makan sarapanmu, kau harus ke studio untuk latihan kan?" ucap Kyungsoo lembut,

Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sampingnya tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Kris. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya pelan melihat kecemburuan Kai yang dinilainya berlebihan.

"Ayolah Kai, ia hanya ingin sarapan," ucap Kyungsoo lagi

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sekilas lalu memakan sarapannya.

.

.

"Nanti kujemput lagi ya," ucap Kai begitu menurunkan Kyungsoo di depan kantornya, Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Chu

"Saranghae," ucap Kai

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas karena ciuman singkat Kai di pipinya,

"Na..do.. saranghae," balasnya lalu buru-buru keluar dari mobil Kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"Aigoo... yang baru saja ketemu pacarnya,"

Kyungsoo mendongak kaget, dilihatnya Suho berdiri di hadapannya sambil memangku tangan dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Eoh! Suho hyung!" kaget Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana pertemuan keluarga kemarin?" goda Suho

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo balik

"Apakah ada Minseok disana?" tanya Suho lagi

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Suho penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya... penasaran Kyungsoo-ya, lagipula aku sudah punya Lay di sisiku, tenanglah," jelas Suho lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo memandang punggung Suho yang makin menjauh.

.

.

Cklek

Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah pintu ruangannya. Dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi masuk ke ruangannya. Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Kau mengabaikanku, Kyung," ucap namja itu

"Sejak kapan kau pindah ke sebelah apartmentku?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaannya

"sejak kemarin," jawab namja itu

"Kenapa kau pindah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Menurutmu," jawabnya

"Kris ge!" kesal Kyungsoo lalu menatap namja tampan di hadapannya

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo

"Kau tahu aku tak suka ia tinggal bersamamu," jawabnya lalu duduk di sofa yang ada disitu,

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan lalu menghampiri Kris dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia tunanganku ge, itu berarti dia akan menjadi suamiku sebentar lagi," jelas Kyungsoo,

Kris memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," ucap Kris datar

"Tapi apa hakmu melarangku, aku mencintainya ge... aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu!" sela Kris

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget,

"karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak ingin dia melukaimu," ucap Kris lalu beranjak dari situ,

Blam

Pintu ruangan Kyungsoo ditutup keras.

Kyungsoo menghela napas keras.

Kris memang keras kepala, Kyungsoo tahu Kris menyukainya sejak masih di kampus dulu. Tapi dia sudah menolaknya dan mengatakan ia menyukai namja lain.

Tapi Kris tetap keras kepala, dan berkata ia akan menunggu Kyungsoo, setidaknya sampai ia benar-benar yakin namja itu akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Kyungsoo mengurut kepalanya pelan.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah pelaku.

"Kai-ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" kesal Kyungsoo,

"Kau saja yang terlalu serius melamun, sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Kai

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu mengubah duduknya menghadap ke arah Kai.

"Kai-yah..." panggil Kyungsoo

"Hm?" balas Kai sambil membelai rambut Kyungsoo lembut

Kyungsoo memandang mata Kai lama.

"Ani... ah... aku ingin menjenguk Lay hyung dan bayinya, kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"Baiklah, tentu saja aku mau," jawab Kai lalu meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di pelukannya.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai. Wajahnya terlihat nyaman sekali.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

.

.

"Hyung!"

"Kyungsoo-ya! Masuklah," sambut namja manis itu ketika kepala Kyungsoo menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Woah!" mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu, melihat namja mungil yang bergelayut manja di pelukan ibunya,

"Lay hyung, dia lucu sekali," ucap Kyungsoo senang lalu mengelus pipi namja kecil itu hati-hati.

"Annyeonghaseyo," salam Kai di belakang Kyungsoo,

"Eoh? Siapa dia Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Lay

"Perkenalkan dia tunanganku hyung, Kai," ucap Kyungsoo

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kai imnida," Kai memperkenalkan dirinya

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Kau!" ucap Kai dan namja yang baru masuk itu bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pusing. Oh tidak! Kyungsoo harap tidak ada pertengkaran lagi disini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya namja yang baru datang itu kesal

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kai balik

"Kris ge, kau sudah datang!" sambut Lay ramah

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai ke arah Lay, ia menggendong namja kecil yang ada di pelukan Lay sayang.

"Aigoo, lucunya keponakanku ini, maafkan aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang ya sayang, Yixing, siapa namanya?" tanya Kris pada Lay

"Kyungsan, Kim Kyungsan," jawab Lay

Kris tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala bayi mungil itu.

Baru saja Kris akan mengembalikan Kyungsan pada ibunya, Kyungsoo sudah merengek kesal.

"Ah! Kris ge, aku kan juga mau menggendongnya," rengek Kyungsoo

Kris tertawa kecil

"memangnya kau bisa menggendongnya, badanmu saja mungil begitu," goda Kris

"Badanku mungil bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menggendong bayi!" kesal Kyungsoo,

Lay dan Kris tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang berusaha merebut Kyungsan dari gendongan Kris. Berbeda dengan Kai yang memandang kesal kedekatan Kris dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping. Kai diam saja, sejak pulang dari rumah sakit Kai hanya diam saja, sungguh tidak biasanya.

"Kyungsan lucu ya," ucap Kyungsoo lalu melirik ke arah Kai

"Hm.." jawab Kai

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, merasa diabaikan oleh Kai.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, lalu beranjak keluar mobil disusul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil mengimbangi langkah kaki Kai yang panjang itu masuk ke gedung apartment.

Sesampainya di apartment mereka, Kai tetap diam mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sebal menarik tangan kekar Kai agar menghadapnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Daritadi diam saja mengabaikanku!" omel Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak suka," jawab Kai

"Apa yang tidak kau sukai? Kalau kau tidak bilang bagaimana aku tahu?" kesal Kyungsoo

Kai mendorong tubuh mungil sampai menyentuh dinding, mengunci lengan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Kris, kau milikku Lee Kyungsoo," ucap Kai sambil menenkankan pada kata-kata 'milikku'.

Kyungsoo memandang mata Kai, tersirat kecemburuan disana.

"Kalau begitu buktikan aku adalah milikmu, Kim Jongin!" tantang Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil,

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai kecil

"Kau akan menyesal Lee Kyungsoo," balas Kai,

Kai melumat bibir atas Kyungsoo, dilanjutkan dengan bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menutup matanya dan mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tangan Kai tidak lagi mengunci lengan Kyungsoo tapi bergerak membukan satu-persatu kemeja kerja Kyungsoo, sambil sesekali mengelus lembut dadanya Kyungsoo dari balik kemejanya.

"mmh..." desah Kyungsoo

"Kh...kai...yah..." desah Kyungsoo ketika Kai berhasil membuka kemejanya dan bermain dengan tonjolan kecil di dadanya,

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. Tangan satunya dengan nakal mengelus-elus bagian bawah Kyungsoo.

"Kk...kha...ih..." desah Kyungsoo

"Terus sayang... terus panggil namaku," ucap Kai senang, tangannya perlahan membuka celana Kyungsoo dan kemeja yang masih tersisa di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa badannya lemas sekali. Sesekali ia melirik Kai yang terlihat menahan nafsunya. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak akan menyesal memberikan segalanya untuk Kai malam ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, merasakan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Kai.

"Ssh.." ringis Kyungsoo

Baru saja ia ingin bergerak sedikit, dirasakannya benda tumpul milik Kai masih bersarang di holenya.

Kyungsoo mendongak, memandang wajah tamoan yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Tampan sekali. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Kai tidak pernah berubah baginya, setidaknya itu yang Kyungsoo tahu, dan ia tidak pernah ingin Kai berubah.

Terkadang Kyungsoo tak bisa percaya kata-kata Kai. Tujuh tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Tujuh tahun mereka terpisah tanpa kabar. Bisakah ia percaya Kai masih mencintainya?

Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Kai lembut, mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup wangi tubuh Kai. Ia menyukainya, menyukai wangi tubuh Kai ketika Kai memeluknya.

Chu

Kyungsoo mendongak kaget, ketika merasakan dahinya dicium.

Kai tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, menarik leher Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir itu lembut.

"Morning kiss..." bisik Kai

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil

"Cepat bangun, aku harus membuat sarapan," suruh Kyungsoo

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan membuka selimutnya Kai sudah menariknya kembali ke pelukan Kai.

"Nanti saja, aku masih ingin memelukmu," ucap Kai manja

"kau ini! Jangan manja!" kesal Kyungsoo lalu memukul lengan Kai pelan

"Aw... sakit sekali!" ringis Kai pura-pura sakit

"sakit ya? Padahal kan aku tidak memukul sekeras itu," khawatir Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus lengan Kai yang tadi dipukulnya.

Kai menyeringai licik,

"Kalau kau cium tidak akan sakit lagi kok," ucap Kai senang

Kyungsoo menatap Kai kesal

"Aww! Kalau ini benar-benar sakit Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku sih?" kesal Kai sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang dipukul Kyungsoo,

"Dasar cari kesempatan!" kesal Kyungsoo lalu turun dari tempat tidur menuju lemari Kai,

"Sana cepat mandi, atau setidaknya pakai baju dulu, aku akan membuatkan sarapan,"

Ting tong

"siapa lagi sih pagi-pagi!" kesal Kai, lalu beranjak turun dari kasurnya, baru saja ia berpikir, ia bisa bermesraan bersama Kyungsoonya.

Kyungsoo mengambil asal kaos dan celana dari lemari Kai, pasalnya kemeja dan celana entah sudah dilempar kemana oleh Kai.

Kyungsoo merasa bodoh memakai baju Kai yang jelas kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

Cklek

"apa ini benar apartment Kai?" tanya gadis itu. Cantik. Hal pertama yang muncul di pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Maaf... anda siapa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan

Gadis itu tersenyum

"Perkenalkan aku Krystal... mantan kekasih Kai!" jawabnya

Kyungsoo terpaku.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Sebelumnya mau curhat. Karena sedikit kecewa sama review yang masuk dikit banget di part sebelumnya, tapi aku liat chartnya banyak banget yang baca...

Sekali lagi aku mau tanya sama readers tercinta, ceritanya lebih baik aku lanjutin, atau gak?

Selain itu side story soal Xiumin-Suho-Luhan-Chen... perlu aku bikin atau gak? Karena kalau kalian mau, sequel It's you ini bakalan aku sesuaikan dengan cerita mereka.

I need your review please!

Thanks for reading

**Exindira**

**Thanks for reading dan semangatnya yaaaa. Read n review yaaaa**

**Kyungie22**

**Aku udah update loooohhh... read n review nya aku tunggu ya...**


	9. Another Love?

Chapter 3

Cklek

"apa ini benar apartment Kai?" tanya gadis itu. Cantik. Hal pertama yang muncul di pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Maaf... anda siapa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan

Gadis itu tersenyum

"Perkenalkan aku Krystal... mantan kekasih Kai!" jawabnya

Kyungsoo terpaku.

.

.

"Kyung?" Kai keluar dari kamar tapi tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dimana-mana. Akhirnya Kai berjalan menuju pintu, ia sempat berpikir orang itu adalah Kris. Seperti biasa Kris pasti mengganggu mereka pagi-pagi, tapi ternyata

"Krys?"

Another Kris for Kai, Kyungsoo berbalik menyadari Kai sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Kai!" teriak Krystal senang lalu berlari ke dalam pelukan Kai.

Kai yang kaget tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa ketika di peluk oleh Krystal, melainkan hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kai, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Krystal sambil memeluk Kai erat

Kai yang awalnya kaget, mulai membalas pelukan Krystal,

Sekarang Kai dan Krystal bagaikan berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Lalu Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus dadanya yang sesak karena melihat adegan di depannya.

Hei! Kai miliknya, Kai hanya milik Kyungsoo! Kenapa gadis ini bisa seenaknya memeluk Kai nya? Di depannya!

Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Krystal dan memandang gadis itu,

"Kau kemana saja? Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?" tanya Kai khawatir, gadis itu tersenyum manis melihat Kai mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maafkan aku tidak pernah mengabarimu," ucap Krystal menyesal

Kai menangkup wajah Krystal dan menarik Krystal ke pelukannya.

"Ehem!" Kyungsoo berdeham cukup keras, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat adegan kangen-kangenan dua insan ini.

Dia cemburu? Sangat!

Bayangkan tunanganmu berpelukan dengan wanita lain di depanmu, wanita yang mengaku sebagai mantan kekasihnya!

"eoh... Kyungsoo... Ini... Krystal.. dia..."

"Aku mantan kekasihnya seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau siapa? Kau manis sekali," sela Krystal sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

Oke Kyungsoo tahu dia mantan kekasih Kai, bahkan Krystal menyebutkannya dua kali, dan Kyungsooo tidak tuli dan tidak pelupa.

"Aku, Kyungsoo, Lee Kyungsoo... aku..."

"dia tunanganku," sela Kai

Kai beralih ke arah Kyungsoo, merangkul pundak Kyungsoo,

"Dia tunanganku Kyungsoo, " ucap Kai memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada Krystal,

Krystal membelalakkan matanya kaget, namun kemudian menetralkan kembali ekspresinya,

"benarkah? Kalau begitu salam kenal, Kyungsoo..." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, disambut oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

Oke...

Ini menyebalkan.

Hari yang sengaja diluangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai, justru mereka habiskan bersama tamu tak diundang. Krystal.

Dari pembicaraan dengan Krystal, Kyungsoo tahu.

Krystal adalah dancer dan model, ia lahir di London, dengan bahasa inggris yang sangat bagus, ia bekerja sebagai translator juga.

Seakan tidak ada habisnya, kakaknya adalah Jessica Jung, tidak ada yang tidak tahu Jessica menurut Kyungsoo, penyanyi cantik dan seksi dengan segudang talenta dan segudang... skandal.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang memasak di dapur dan Krystal menawarkan bantuannya. Ternyata gadis ini pintar memasak juga.

"kyungsoo-ssi, jangan terlalu banyak lada, Kai kan tidak suka pedas, memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

"Kyungsoo-ssi, bagaimana kalau kentangnya dipotong lebih tipis, Kai suka yang seperti itu,"

Ini adalah bagian yang paling Kyungsoo benci, Krystal bertingkah seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya tentang Kai.

Seandainya saja ia tahu, jauh sebelum ia bertemu Kai, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu mengenal Kai.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Krystal tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang menunggu panggangan,

"maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti

"maksudku, bagaimana kalian bisa tunangan? Ya, aku baru saja putus dengan Kai, tiba-tiba mendengar dia sudah punya tunangan, cukup aneh bagiku," jelasnya

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, dia melamarku dan lain-lain, kami bersahabat sejak SMA, begitulah..." jawab Kyungsoo seadanya

"benarkah? Dulu dia pernah berkata ada seseorang yang akan menunggunya, dan aku bersikeras untuk mengejarnya, akhirnya dia berpaling... dia berpaling padaku... apa menurutmu aku bisa membuatnya berpaling lagi?" tanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang... Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat senyumannya kali ini

"Krystal-ssi, apa maksudmu?" selidik Kyungsoo

"Ah... tidak, oh! Panggangannya sudah siap!" ucapnya lalu berjalan ke arah oven. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo terpaku sendiri, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Krystal

.

.

Aku percaya dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Bisakah aku memegang erat kepercayaan itu?

Aku memandang wajah tampan yang sedang memelukku dalam tidurnya. Tampan. Tampan sekali. Hanya wajah inilah yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Kyungsoo merindukannya. Sangat. Bahkan kalau bisa Kyungsoo tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan menunduk malu, karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan wajah Kai.

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung..."

"Hm..."

"Percayalah padaku... aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... aku mencintaimu..."

Ucap Kai tulus,

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai.

Bisakah aku percaya, Kai?

Aku ingin percaya, tapi aku takut...

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia menggerakkan tangannya kesamping tapi tidak menemukan Kai disana.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri," ucap Kai

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ia melihat Kai sedang berbicara di telepon

"..."

"baiklah.. aku akan segera kesana... tetap disana... jangan kemana-mana..." ucap Kai lagi lalu mematikan ponselnya dan berbalik ke arah kamarnya

Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur, berpura-pura tidur.

Dirasakan Kyungsoo, kai duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Kyung... aku pergii sebentar ya... aku akan cepat kembali..." ucap Kai lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lembut, dan menaikkan selimut Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo membuka matanya sedikit,

Dilihatnya Kai mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobil lalu pergi dari situ.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu apartment ditutup

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia ingin mengikuti Kai, ia mengkhawatirkannya, tapi ia takut Kai marah.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali berbaring di kasurnya, menunggu Kai pulang.

1 jam

2 jam

Sekarang jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, tapi yang ditunggu tidak kunjung pulang.

"sebenarnya kau dimana Kai?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan,

Berharap Kai bisa mendengarnya dan cepat pulang. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba takut sendirian, ia takut Kai meninggalkannya.

"_...akhirnya dia berpaling... dia berpaling padaku... apa menurutmu aku bisa membuatnya berpaling lagi?"_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha menghapus ingatan tentang kata-kata Krystal tadi.

Kyungsoo benci seperti ini, ia benci ketakutan seperti ini. Bahkan ini terasa lebih buruk dibandingkan ketika Kai mencintai Hyungnya Taemin dulu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kyungsoo menangis, ia ketakutan...

Ia sangat takut

Takut kehilangan lagi

Ia sudah pernah merasakan kehilangan Kai, dan ia tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Cklek

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu

"Kyung..." panggil Kai kaget, melihat bekas airmata di pipi mulus Kyungsoo

"Kai..." panggil Kyungsoo lemah,

Kai duduk di ranjang di samping Kyungsoo, menghapus airmata yang tersisa di pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Kai khawatir

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu tersenyum,

"Kau darimana? Aku tidak apa-apa..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

Kai tersenyum lega

"Kalau tidak apa kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kai lagi

"Ani... aku hanya merindukan Jinki hyung dan Taemin hyung..." jawab Kyungsoo

"kau benar tidak apa? Maaf aku meninggalkanmu," ucap Kai menyesal

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan

"ayo kita tidur, kau masih harus bekerja besok," ucap Kai lembut

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan

Kai melepas jaketnya lalu meletakkannya di sofa, berjalan ke arah kasur, memeluk Kyungsoo dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Kai, dan Kai membalasnya.

Tak lama tubuh Kai melemas, pertanda kalau ia sudah lelap dalam tidurnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Kai,

'Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku , Kai... darimana saja kau?' batin Kyungsoo

.

.

"Hoam!" Kai menguap lebar, ia tertidur nyenyak sekali. Dilihatnya kesamping Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

Kai berjalan keluar kamar, dan mendapati namja mungil itu sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

Kai tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri namja cantiknya itu.

Beberapa langkah lagi, dan Kai akan sampai di dekat Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar dan masih asyik memasak.

Grep

"Ah..." kaget Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membalikkan wajahnya, dilihatnya Kai sudah bergelayut manja di pundak, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kai! Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Kyungsoo

"Kau bangun pagi sekali, ketika aku bangun kau bahkan tidak ada disampingku..." rajuk Kai

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Sana mandi dulu! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," ucap Kyungsoo

"Kau ini senang sekali berpisah dariku," rajuk Kai lagi lalu mengambil handuknya di kamar dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi

Kyungsoo kehilangan senyumannya

"Aku tidak pernah ingin sedetikpun berpisah darimu Kai..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan

.

.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sarapan pagi di depan Kai yang sudah duduk lebih dulu di meja makan.

Kyungsoo duduk di hadapan Kai yang sedang lahap menyantap sarapannya.

"Krystal cantik ya?" celetuk Kyungsoo

"hm... dia cantik dan berbakat..." jawab Kai tanpa memandang Kyungsoo

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"uhuk uhuk!"

Kai tersedak makanannya, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambilkan air untuk Kai.

Kai meminum air dari Kyungsoo lalu menarik napas lega.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" kaget Kai

"Ani... hanya saja... begitulah..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya,

"kau cemburu?" goda Kai

"Tidak!" kesal Kyungsoo

"percayalah... aku hanya menyukaimu..." ucap Kai lalu tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo.

Tulus.

Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat memandang kedua mata indah Kai.

Bisakah aku percaya pada semua tatapan Kai?

Tapi kenapa aku masih ketakutan...

Aku takut Kai..

Aku ingin percaya tapi aku takut...

.

.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo mondar-mandiri ke kamar mandi. Suho sampai dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyung?" tanya Suho sambil memberikan segelas air pada Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk lemas di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Entahlah hyung... badanku lemas sekali, perutku mual..." ucap Kyungsoo lemah, lalu meneguk air dari Suho,

Suho mengelus-elus dagunya, ia terlihat berpikir keras.

"Apa mungkin..." ucapnya tertahan lalu membelalakkan matanya

"Mungkin apa Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Kai?" tanya Suho

"apa?" bingung Kyungsoo

"melakukannya... maksudku hubungan 'itu'..." ucap Suho berusaha memperjelas maksud omongannya,

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, sampai tak berapa lama ia menyadari maksud perkataan Suho.

Kyungsoo terdiam tapi wajahnya dengan cepat memerah

"Kyung... apa kau sudah mengeceknya? Kau pernah melakukannya kan?" cecar Suho

Kyungsoo terdiam

Oh tidak...

Kyungsoo mengharapkannya, tapi tidak secepat ini..

Ia harap perkiraan Suho salah...

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Thanks for reader yang udah support buat nerusin ff ini...

*bow*

Mian kemaren sempet ngambek *bow*

Reply for your review

**Special for Kai Jongin**

**Thanks udah baca! Kamu ga nyesel kan? Setelah wa aku malem-malem... ganggu ketenangan tidur seseorang dan membuat aku menyelesaikan chapter 3 nya dalam waktu semalam... Keep Reading n Review!**

**.Exindira.**

**Thanks for supporting me! Keep reading and review! **

**.Yixingcom.**

**Aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadikan ff ini GS, tapi setelah dipertimbangkan lagi, berarti aku harus mengubah keseluruhan cerita, dan itu bakal berdampak sama side story. Berhubung disini namja cantiknya bisa hamil, anggep aja ini GS yaaa wkakakak... Thanks, and keep read n review!**

**.fuawaliyaah.**

**Pertanyaan kamu jawabannya ada di chapter ini! keep reading dan review please! Thank uuu**

**.kyunggie22.**

**Kenapa nc di skip?  
Karena aku ga sanggup bikinnya, *peluk Sehun*  
Selalu mampet di tengah-tengah, mungkin aku akan banyak berlatih *?*  
Maaf lama updatenya... keep reading dan review please! Thank uuu**

**.dhee.**

**Oiyah? Aku juga merasakannya sih... karena itu aku mau menumpas kelangkaan ff Kaisoo ! Karena mereka memang pair yang paling aku suka di EXO... dan tidak akan kubiarkan Kai mengganggu pairing 2Min SHINee... hehehehhe...  
keep reading dan review please! Thank uuu**

**.Friederichofficial. Guest.**

**FF udah aku update... keep reading dan review please! Thank uuu**


	10. Hesitating?

Chapter 4

.

.

Preview last part

.

.

Tapi kenapa aku masih ketakutan...

Aku takut Kai..

Aku ingin percaya tapi aku takut...

.

Kyungsoo terdiam tapi wajahnya dengan cepat memerah

"Kyung... apa kau sudah mengeceknya? Kau pernah melakukannya kan?" cecar Suho

Kyungsoo terdiam

Oh tidak...

Kyungsoo mengharapkannya, tapi tidak secepat ini..

Ia harap perkiraan Suho salah...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat benda kecil di tangannya.

Oh tidak.

Jangan

Satu saja cukup

Kumohon!

Kyungsoo menutup matanya erat.

Dan ketika ia membukanya

Kyungsoo terduduk lemas

"Dasar Kai gila! Aku akan membunuhnya!" kesal Kyungsoo

"Kyung! Lee Kyungsoo!" teriakan Kai terdengar dari luar kamar mandi.

Brak

"Kyung..."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai kesal,

"Kyungsoo... ada apa?" Kai mencoba bertanya meskipun sedikit kaget dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo sekarang

"YA! Kim Jongin! Kau ingin mati hah?!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal melempar semua barang yang ada di kamar mandi ke arah Kai.

"Ya! Kenapa Kau melemparku! Eoh?"

Kai mengambil benda panjang berwarna putih yang jatuh tepat di kakinya.

"Kau... hamil?" tanya Kai kaget

Kyungsoo melempar kotak tissue yang ada di tangannya kesal ke lantai, lalu terduduk di lantai sambil menunduk.

"Aku harus bagaimana..." bingung Kyungsoo

Kai menatap Kyungsoo lagi, entah harus senang atau tidak, hanya saja seharusnya ini menjadi kabar gembira, tapi...

"Kyung..." panggil Kai lembut

Tapi kyungsoo tidak bergeming, ia hanya terus menunduk.

Kai memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo,

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Kai lagi, menarik dagu Kyungsoo untuk menatap matanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai ragu

"Aku akan menjagamu, dan calon anak kita, percayalah..." ucap Kai lembut,

"dan setelah ia lahir, kita akan segera menikah," ucap Kai lagi lalu meraih Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya,

"Kai..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"Aku takut..." tambahnya lagi,

Kai tersenyum lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke kamar, dan menidurkannya di sana.

Mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo pelan lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat," suruh Kai,

Tidak lama Kyungsoo pun tertidur.

Tapi raut wajah Kai berubah, Kai panik.

Kai turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo lalu mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan apartmentnya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo hamil," ucapnya singkat

Gadis cantik itu terlihat sangat terkejut,

"Lalu..." balasnya

"Kita harus menghentikan semua ini," ucapnya lagi

"Tidak bisa! Aku mengandung anakmu lebih dulu! Dia yang harus menggugurkan kandungannya!" teriak gadis itu

"Krystal!"

"Kai!"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo!" teriak Kai lagi,

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkan anakmu yang ada di dalam rahimku?" tantang Krystal

Kai terdiam lalu membalik badannya membelakangi Krystal,

Krystal maju mendekati Kai yang memunggunginya, ia memeluk Kai dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Kai.

"Kai... aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, dan aku tahu... kau juga masih mencintaiku, ya kan?" tanya Krystal lembut, sambil menggerakkan tangannya nakal ke alat kelamin Kai,

"Krys...sh..." desah Kai,

Tapi tangan Krystal justru semakin berani membuka celana Kai dan menyusup masuk ke dalam,

"Krys...sh... aku mohon... sh... hen...sh tikan..." desah Kai semakin keras

Bukannya berhenti, tangan Krystal justru semakin nakal menggerayangi kejantanan Kai.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya Kai, " ucap Krystal setengah mendesah, berusaha menggoda Kai.

Kai berbalik dan mendorong Krystal sampai berbaring di kasur,

Krystal tersenyum licik,

Kai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Krystal.

Sesaat, Kai melupakan Kyungsoo.

Dan hal ini terjadi lagi,

Kesalahan ini terjadi lagi.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

Ia menoleh ke samping, tapi tidak menemukan Kai disana.

"Kai..." panggil Kyungsoo

Tidak ada jawaban

"Kai..." panggil Kyungsoo lebih keras

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

"Kai..." Kyungsoo turun dari kasur sambil tetap memanggil nama Kai

Ia berjalan tertatih, entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali, apa mungkin efek dari bayinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamar dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di luar.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah sofa dan terduduk lemas disana.

"Kai..." panggilnya lagi, meskipun ia tahu ini sia-sia,

Tok

Tok

Kyungsoo berjalan lemah kearah pintu apartment, ia berharap itu Kai.

Cklek

"Kyung..."

"Kris ge..." ucap Kyungsoo lemah

Kepala Kyungsoo serasa berputar dan perlahan, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kyungsoo!" kaget Kris ,langsung menangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika dirasanya cahaya mulai masuk ke matanya.

"Kyung..."

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang namja cantik dengan wajahnya yang lembut namun terlihat khawatir memanggilnya.

"Lay hyung..." panggil Kyungsoo

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Kyungsoo, Kris cepat panggil dokter!" suruh Lay,

Kris yang berdiri di ujung ranjang Kyungsoo bergegas pergi keluar,

"Aku dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau ada di rumah sakit Kyung," jawab Lay

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"tadi aku dan Kris ke apartmentmu, tiba-tiba kau pingsan ketika baru saja membuka pintu, jadi aku dan Kris langsung membawamu kesini," ucap Lay lembut,

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah,

Tak berapa lama Kris masuk bersama seorang dokter,

Dokter tersebut memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo

"Tubuhmu masih sangat lemah, kandunganmu juga sangat lemah, jangan terlalu lelah, karena itu bisa membahayakan kandunganmu, istirahatlah yang cukup, saya permisi dulu," jelas dokter tersebut,

Kris dan Lay menunduk sedikit lalu Kris mengantarkan dokter itu ke luar ruangan.

Kris masuk dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, mungkin lebih mendekati... dingin...

"Dimana bajingan itu?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba dengan gusar

"Kris! Kyungsoo baru sadar dan kau bertanya seperti itu!" omel Lay,

Kyungsoo menatap lemah ke arah Kris,

Ekspresi Kris melunak, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemukan Kai dan mencekiknya sekarang juga

"Aku tidak tahu dia dimana..." ucap Kyungsoo

"bagaimana mungkin ia tidak disampingmu ketika keadaanmu lemah begini!?" kesal Kris

"Aku tidak tahu ge... mungkin saja dia ada urusan mendadak," bela Kyungsoo

Kris diam lalu keluar dari ruangan itu,

Brak

Terdengar pintu ditutup dengan keras

Kyungsoo menghela napas keras

"Jangan pedulikan dia Kyung, kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa, dia hanya khawatir..." ucap Lay

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil mengiyakan

"Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang," ucap Lay lagi,

Kris berdiri diam di depan pintu, sambil menutup matanya erat, ia kesal sekali rasanya.

"Jangan katakan pada Kyungsoo..."

Kris membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping,

Dilihatnya Suho duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Kris

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, tapi Kyungsoo masih sangat lemah," ucap Suho lagi

"Tapi dia berhak tahu!" ucap Kris kesal

"Kalaupun ia tahu! Dia akan semakin terpuruk! Itu berbahaya bagi kandungannya!" ucap Suho berusaha meyakinkan Kris

"Argh!" Kris menggeram kesal lalu meninggalkan Suho begitu saja,

Suho hanya menghela napas pelan, karena ia tahu, kris tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan Kyungsoo.

"Argh!" Kris memukul keras kemudi di depannya,

Ia jelas tahu dimana bajingan bernama Kai itu berada sekarang. Ia bisa saja kesana dan mencekiknya sekarang juga, tapi ia rasa kata-kata Suho benar, hal itu malah akan membahayakan Kyungsoo.

Kris merasa bodoh sekali saat ini, karena ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

Cklek

"Kyung..." panggil Kris lembut

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo memegang ponselnya bingung

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

Menepuk kursi di samping kasurnya, mengisyaratkan Kris untuk duduk di situ. Kris pun menurut.

Kyungsoo menelepon Kai berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"kai... kau dimana..."

Klik

"Yeoboseyo?" terdengar suara yeoja dari seberang sana

Deg

"Ne... siapa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku Krystal, anda siapa ya?"

Deg

Kris membelalakkan matanya, buru-buru mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan mematikannya.

Kyungsoo memandang kosong ke depan.

"Kyung..." panggil Kris lembut

"Kai... " ucap Kyungsoo pelan

Ingin sekali rasanya Kris menarik Kai dan menonjoknya sekarang juga, ia benci sekali melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus istirahat, berbaringlah..." suruh Kris, membantu Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur perlahan.

Baru saja Kris akan pergi, Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Ge... bisakah kau menemaniku disini?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan

Kris tersenyum lalu mengangguk, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Berusaha menenangkannya, berusaha menghangatkannya.

Ia tahu Kyungsoo terluka, tapi ia juga tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan menunjukkannya.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo..."

Deg

Namja tampan itu terdiam

"Yeoboseyo? Ini siapa ya?"

"Minseok..." akhirnya dia bicara juga,

Namja di seberang sana diam, tidak menjawab, karena ia sadar, ia mengenalnya bahkan hanya dari suaranya.

"Junmyeon..." jawabnya

Suho menghela napas pelan, berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Setelah sekian lama, ia mendengar namja ini menyebut namanya lagi. Nama aslinya.

"Maaf aku menelepon selarut ini, hanya saja.. ini tentang Kyungsoo dan Kai, aku rasa kau harus tahu, tapi hanya kau, jangan beritahu Lee sajangnim ataupun Taemin tentang ini," jelas Suho

"Maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin bingung

"Jadi..."

.

.

Cklek

Plak

"Ya!... Hyung..." Kai menatap kaget namja di depannya, Xiumin sekarang berada di depannya entah bagaimana bisa

"Ikut hyung sekarang," ucap Xiumin tegas

"Hyung..."

"kai.. siapa itu?" terdengar suara wanita dari dalam,

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya, dan melihat Krystal keluar dari kamar dan menatap kaget ke arahnya.

"M..min..minseok oppa!" kaget Krystal

Xiumin menatap Krystal jijik

"Sudah kuduga..." ucapnya

"Ikut hyung sekarang, Kai!" suruh Xiumin lagi,

Kai tidak berkutik, ia hanya mengambil jaketnya dan mengikuti hyungnya pergi

.

.

Plak

Kai diam, ia tidak meringis kesakitan.

"Kau keterlaluan!" bentak Xiumin kesal

Ia tidak pernah berpikir adik yang paling dibanggakannya bisa berbuat sebodoh ini.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo sedang hamil, bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dan tidur dengan wanita lain!"bentak Xiumin lagi

Tapi Kai hanya menunduk, sepertinya ia baru cukup sadar untuk berpikir bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Hyung..."

"Apa!" balas Xiumin kesal

"Kyungsoo... dimana dia?" tanya Kai pelan

"Kau masih bisa memikirkan Kyungsoo?!" sindir Xiumin,

"Hyung..."

"Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit,"

"APA!" kai membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia tidak menyangka masalahnya jadi serumit ini.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Eoh... Kai-ssi," ucap Lay yang sedang duduk di samping Kyungsoo,

Kai membungkuk sedikit lalu memandang ke arah kasur

Kyungsoo sedang tertidur pulas, wajahnya pucat, badannya yang mungil terlihat sangat rapuh, Kai merasa sangat bersalah meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Kai berjalan ke sisi lain kasur Kyungsoo, ia menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo lembut, terlihat rapuh sekali sehingga Kai takut menyakitinya.

Cklek

Kai berbalik, dilihatnya Kris yang juga menyadari keberadaannya.

Kris menatap tajam ke arahnya, dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau!"  
Kris mencengkeram kerah Kai, tapi Kai diam saja, ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kris ge! Sudahlah," lerai Lay

"Kau benar-benar manusia biadab!" bentak Kris

Bugh

Kai tersungkur di bawah kasur Kyungsoo,

Kai menyentuh bibirnya yang robek karena dipukul Kris,

Ia sadar ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kris ge... sudahlah, Kyungsoo butuh istirahat," ucap Lay berusaha melerai mereka

"Tidak bisa Yixing! Dia terlalu brengsek untuk dibiarkan! Biarkan dia merasakan sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan!" bentak Kris lagi lalu menarik kerah Kai lagi

"Pukul Kris, pukul saja aku, aku memang brengsek!" teriak Kai ke arah Kris,

Baru saja Kris akan memukul Kai lagi,

Untungnya Suho datang dan langsung melerai mereka berdua

"Cukup! Kalian gila! Ini di rumah sakit! Kyungsoo sedang sakit! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak Suho ke arah mereka berdua

Kai dan kris terdiam dan saling menatap tajam

"Ugh..."

Semua orang disitu teralihkan ke asal suara

Keringat mengalir deras di dahi Kyungsoo, wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat

"Ugh... sakit..." keluh Kyungsoo

Kai dengan panik menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Kai... sakit..." ucap Kyungsoo lagi, masih dengan mata tertutup,

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menyadari keberadaan Kai.

"Kai..." panggilnya lemah,

"Aku disini Kyung... aku disini... maaf meninggalkanmu," ucap kai sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat

"Suho oppa, cepat panggil dokter!" suruh Lay

Masih dengan menahan sakit, Kyungsoo justru melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai.

"Kyung..." panggil Kai melemah

"Kris ge..." panggil Kyungsoo

Kai menoleh ke arah Kris yang buru-buru menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Minggir," suruh Kris dingin

Kai mundur dari sisi kasur Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kris menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kai membeku di tempatnya, semudah itukah Kris menggantikan tempatnya di sisi Kyungsoo.

Tapi...

Haruskah ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, secepat itukah ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo demi Krystal.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo meringis makin keras,

"kyung... sabar sebentar ya,"

Tak lama kemudian dokter datang dan memeriksa Kyungsoo,

"Keadaan bayi dan ibunya terlalu lemah, sepertinya ibunya terlalu tertekan, ditunjang pula oleh usia kandungannya yang masih terlalu muda, ia bisa saja keguguran kalau terus seperti ini," jelas sang dokter

Deg

Kai memaku di tempatnya.

Kai memandang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Ia menyakitinya

Ia menyakiti Kyungsoo

Bahkan,

Ia menyakiti anak mereka.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini," ucap Kris dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyungsoo

"Kris ge... biarkan Kai menemani Kyungsoo," ucap Lay lembut

Kris menatap Lay tajam

Tapi Lay yang sudah tahu akan sifat kakak sepupunya itu tidak bergeming

"kau tidak lihat! Dia sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo!" ucap Kris dingin

"Tapi... dia tunangannya, biarkan mereka ge..." pinta Lay lagi,

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang berbaring lemah, mengecup telapak tangan Kyungsoo pelan. Lalu pergi dari situ diikuti Lay.

Kai berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

Mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut,

"Kyung... maafkan aku..." ucapnya lembut

Berharap Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak ke arah perut Kyungsoo yang masih rata. Tapi ia tahu ada kehidupan disana, kehidupan yang ia rajut bersama Kyungsoo. Calon bayi mereka.

"Aegi (bayi), ini appa, dokter bilang kau sangat lemah, tapi appa tahu kau lebih kuat dari apa yang mereka bayangkan, bertahanlah demi appa dan eomma, jangan nakal, kasihan eomma kesakitan," ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum, tapi perlahan airmata jatuh di pipinya.

"Maafkan appa sayang, appa sudah menyakitimu bahkan sebelum kau hadir di dunia," ucapnya lagi

Kai menyesal

Ia sangat menyesal

Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Bagaimana ia bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo kalau ia terjebak dalam sebuah kesalahan sekarang.

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Berharap Kyungsoo bisa merasakan penyesalannya sebelum terlambat.

Ia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo dan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Xiumin memerhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Xiumin tersenyum tipis, ia tahu adiknya sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana caranya ia ingin sekali menyingkirkan Krystal dari kehidupan adiknya.

Xiumin menutup pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo perlahan. Lalu berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang setia duduk disana.

"Minseok..." panggilnya

Merindukannya?

Sangat

Jangan tanyakan berapa kali Xiumin berharap ia akan kembali meskipun Xiumin tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"eoh... Suho..." jawabnya

Mereka hanya saling berpandangan

Xiumin tidak memanggil Suho dengan nama aslinya, karena Xiumin tahu ia sudah tidak berhak, tidak seharusnya. Terlalu dekat.

Mereka hanya berpandangan dalam diam.

Tidak bicara. Hanya saling memandang.

Suho dan Xiumin sama-sama tahu ini salah. Tapi bahkan mereka tak ingin menyadarinya, hanya sebentar. Melepas segala kerinduan dan perasaan yang tertahan.

Hanya saling memandang.

"Kyungsoo sudah bisa pulang besok," ucap Suho tanpa melepas tatapannya dari namja manis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya besok," jawab Xiumin, sama, tanpa melepaskan tatapanya dari Suho.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Suho,

"baik... sangat baik, bahkan lebih baik," jawab Xiumin yakin

Suho tahu Xiumin berbohong. Xiumin mungkin pendiam, dan bisa membohongi siapapun, tapi tidak dengan Suho, ia mengenal Xiumin, sangat mengenal Xiumin.

"oee..."

Suara tangisan bayi mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri Lay menggendong anaknya dan Suho.

Xiumin sadar akan posisinya dan langsung menghampiri Lay sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apakah kau Lay? Istrinya Suho?" tanya Xiumin sambil tersenyum,

Meskipun hatinya terasa sakit ketika menyebut kata 'istri Suho'

Lay tersenyum, manis sekali, lalu mengangguk

"perkenalkan, aku Xiumin, kakaknya Kai dan teman baik Suho semasa SMA," ucap Xiumin lagi sambil tersenyum

Suho memandang Xiumin sedih.

Teman. Ya...teman. meskipun mereka tahu hubungan mereka lebih dari itu.

"aku Zhang Yixing, biasa dipanggil Lay, senang bertemu denganmu," ucapnya lagi,

Lay melirik sebentar ke arah Suho, menyadari ekspresi Suho yang berubah. Suho bukanlah orang yang mudah menyembunyikan perasaannya, dan itu terlihat jelas sekali ketika Xiumin datang.

"terimakasih sudah menjaga Kyungsoo selama ini, apakah ini anakmu? Lucu sekali, siapa namanya?" tanya Xiumin semangat.

Lay mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Xiumin dan berbincang ringan dengannya.

Suho memandang mereka. Bukan . Suho memandang Xiumin, dan bisakah ia merasakan Lay cemburu.

.

.

Xiumin baru saja selesai mengurus administrasi Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kai pulang. Ia sedang berjalan ke arah kamar Kyungsoo. Saat dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan pakaian yang sangat fashionable masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Krystal?" mata Xiumin menyipit berusaha mengenali gadis itu.

Itu benar Krystal, dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan Xiumin terasa tidak enak.

Xiumin berjalan lebih cepat ke arah kamar Kyungsoo dan membukanya

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang terduduk di kasur bertatapan dengan Krystal.

.

.

.

To Be continue

.

Mian lama *bow*

Sibuk ngurusin ujian masuk kampus... jadi gini deh...

Yang penting udah di publish part 4

Disini sedikit memunculkan konflik antara Xiumin dan Suho. Sisanya di side story!

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

.

.

Reply for your review

**.didinsoo.**

**Memang bener sih... Kyungsoo yang tersakiti. Kayanya bakal ada sinetron baru judulnya itu deh! Kasian Kyungsoo *cium peluk Kyungsoo*  
Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! Thank You!**

**.exindira.**

**Iyah... perjalanan menuju kerenggangan *?*  
Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! Thank You!**

**.rizqibilla.**

**Em... aku sih gamau jadi mantannya Kai, maunya Sehun! *ngaco*  
Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! Thank You!**

**.fuawaliyaah.**

**Ternyata dia gamasuk angin! Heheheheh  
Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! Thank You!**

**.FriederichOfficial.**

**Iya nih! Emang dibikin nyebelin Krystalnya *loh* padahal aku suka banget sama Jung sister, tapi aku terpaksa nistakan mereka demi FF ini.  
Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! Thank You!**

**.yixingcom.**

**Balikan ga yah? Hehehehe... tunggu aja chapter berikutnya!  
Belum konflik sih... cuman hampir!  
Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! Thank You!**

**.uffiejung.**

**Udah aku updatee!  
Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! Thank You!**

**.kyunggie22.**

**Karena kalo gada Krystal ga seru *iklan*  
Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! Thank You!**

**.D.O Bitches.**

**Bagus deh kalo kamu sukaaa! Baca ff aku yang lain juga yaaaa!  
Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! Thank You!**


	11. Another Chance

Chapter 5

.

Preview last part

.

Lay mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Xiumin dan berbincang ringan dengannya.

Suho memandang mereka. Bukan . Suho memandang Xiumin, dan bisakah ia merasakan Lay cemburu.

.

Xiumin berjalan lebih cepat ke arah kamar Kyungsoo dan membukanya

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang terduduk di kasur bertatapan dengan Krystal.

.

.

"Krystal!" panggil Xiumin panik

"Eoh? Minseok oppa," sapa Krystal balik dengan senyuman manisnya,

Ya senyuman manis, tapi tidak seperti itu yang dilihat Xiumin

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Xiumin sambil berjalan ke arah mereka

"sedang apa? Tentu saja menjenguk temanku, Lee Kyungsoo," ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo

"Terimakasih sudah menjengukku Krystal-ssi," ucap Kyungsoo

"Sudah kan menjenguknya? Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi, Kyungsoo juga harus pulang dan istirahat," ucap Xiumin dingin, sambil berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri, meninggalkan Krystal sendirian di sana.

Krystal memandang Kyungsoo benci dari belakang.

Ia merasa Kyungsoo sudah merebut segalanya darinya. Ia masih ingat betapa baiknya Xiumin padanya dan sekarang Xiumin bahkan tidak memandangnya lagi.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Kyungsoo diam saja memandang keluar jendela.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyungsoo yang sedang menyetir mobil

"Hm..." jawab Xiumin,

"Bisa tolong antarkan aku ke apartment Kris ge?" pinta Kyungsoo

Xiumin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo kaget,

"kenapa?" tanya Xiumin

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu Kai," jawab Kyungsoo lagi

"tapi kenapa?" tanya Xiumin lagi

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya,"

Xiumin memberhentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo menitikkan airmata,

"Kyung..." panggil Xiumin lembut

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu Kai hyung, aku ingin menghindarinya dulu, kumohon..." pinta Kyungsoo sambil terisak

"Apa yang kau tahu? Ceritakan padaku semuanya..." ucap Xiumin

Kyungsoo memandang Xiumin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca,

"Krystal... dia..." ucapan Kyungsoo tertahan

"Krystal kenapa Kyung?" tanya Xiumin tidak sabar

"Dia mengandung anaknya Kai, hyung," ucap Kyungsoo

Tangisan Kyungsoo akhirnya pecah juga.

Xiumin, tersentak kaget, dan meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Kai berlari tidak sabaran di lorong apartment itu.

Ia baru tahu kalau Kris sebenarnya tidak tinggal di sebelah apartmentnya dan Kyungsoo.

Kai mengedor pintu apartment Kris dengan tidak sabaran.

"Iya sebentar,"

Deg

Suara lembut itu...

Itu suara

Cklek

Kyungsoo

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan dalam diam

Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menyadari Kai ada di hadapannya buru-buru menutup pintu apartmentnya, tapi lebih dulu di tahan oleh Kai

"Kyung... kumohon dengar penjelasanku dulu," ucap Kai memohon,

Tenaga Kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Kai, maka dengan mudahnya Kai mencegah Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan meraih Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo berontak,

Ia berontak dalam pelukan Kai,

Sambil menangis ia memukul dada Kai dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kai tidak perduli seberapa sakit pukulan Kyungsoo, ia biarkan Kyungsoo menyakitinya, karena ia tahu, ia sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih dari ini.

"maafkan aku Kyung... aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Kai menyesal,

Kyungsoo menghentikan pukulannya, sekarang ia hanya menangis di pelukan Kai.

Set

Bug

"Kris ge..." lirih Kyungsoo, sambil berlindung di belakang punggung Kris yang baru saja datang.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi kalau kau hanya menyakitinya Kai! Jangan pernah menemui Kyungsoo lagi!" teriak Kris sambil menutup pintu apartmentnya keras.

Kai tertunduk di depan apartment itu. Ia yang salah. Ia yang telah melukai Kyungsoo.

Sekarang ia kehilangan Kyungsoo, sama saja seperti ia kehilangan hidupnya.

"kyung..." lirih Kai memanggil nama Kyungsoo

"kyung... maafkan aku..." lirihnya lagi

.

.

Ting tong

Namja tinggi dan berkulit putih itu memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran.

Cklek

"Siap... Akh!"

Didorongnya gadis cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai itu masuk kembali ke apartmentnya dan menutupnya cepat.

"Akh! Sakit! Kris ge! " ringisnya kesal

"Ini tidak lebih sakit dari apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan, Krystal!" ucapnya dingin

Krystal mendengus kesal

"Kenapa kau hanya peduli pada Kyungsoo! Hah?" kesalnya

"Kau tahu kenapa!" jawab Kris lagi

"ha! Dia bahkan tahu perasaanmu dan tidak perduli dengan itu! Aku ini adikmu! Seharusnya kau membelaku! Bukan Kyungsoo!" teriak Krystal kesal

"Kau sudah terlalu jauh Krys, hentikan semua ini sekarang juga!" bentak Kris pada akhirnya

"Bahkan sekarang gege membentakku! Kenapa gege berubah sejauh ini gara-gara si Kyungsoo itu!" teriak Krystal lagi

"Jaga bicaramu! Wu Krystal!" balas Kris

Krystal mendengus kesal lalu berjalan masuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, diikuti Kris di belakangnya.

"Dia tidak keterlaluan Kris! Kau yang keterlaluan! Bukannya membela adikmu kau malah membela orang lain!" ucap seseorang

Kris menoleh ke asal suara dan membelalak kaget

"Jessica noona! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Jessica keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar pertengkaran kedua adiknya, Kris dan Krystal.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Krystal dan duduk di sampingnya lalu mengelus rambut panjangnya itu lembut.

"tentu saja membantu adikku mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya, bukan seperti kau," ketus Jessica

"Tapi, noona... tindakan Krystal sudah kelewat batas, ia bisa menyakiti orang lain," ucap Kris melunak karena ia bicara pada noonanya,

"Apanya yang menyakiti! Ia tidak menyakiti siapapun! Dan ingat Kris! Noona melakukan ini semua demi kau dan Krystal! Tidakkah kau lihat sisi positifnya? Krystal bisa mendapatkan Kai dan kau mendapatkan Kyungsoo!" sanggah Jessica

Kris tertegun, ia terlihat berpikir keras merenungi kata-kata noonanya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik kata-kataku Kris, " bujuk Jessica lagi,

Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak dari situ.

Brak

"Eonni... bagaimana kalau Kris ge tidak mau membantuku?" rajuk Krystal

"Tenang saja, aku yakin dia akan membantu kita Krys... percayalah,"ucap Jessica yakin

.

.

Kris memandang kosong jalanan di hadapannya. Ia menyetir, tapi pikirannya entah kemana.

Tin

Sret

Hampir saja Kris menabrak mobil di depannya.

Kris meminggirkan mobilnya dan kembali menatap kosong ke depan.

.

"_Ni Hao ma... wo jiao Kyungsoo..." (Halo, nama saya Kyungsoo)_

_Namja tinggi itu menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya seorang namja mungil dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya dan bahasa mandarin yang masih terbata-bata._

_Namja tinggi itu kembali mengernyitkan dahinya._

"_Wo shi... hanguo ren... wo... em..."(Saya orang Korea... saya...em...)_

_Namja mungil itu terlihat berpikir, mungkin ia berusaha mengingat bagaimana mengucapkan dalam bahasa mandarin_

"_Gwenchana... kau bisa bicara bahasa korea padaku," ucap namja tinggi itu lagi melihat Kyungsoo yang kebingungan._

"_jeongmal! Ups!" teriaknya senang lalu menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat,_

_Namja tinggi itu terkekeh, baru kali ini ia melihat namja semungil dan seimut Kyungsoo._

_Namja tinggi itu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan lalu tersenyum._

"_Kau bisa panggil aku Kris, jangan khawatir, aku bisa bahasa Korea," ucapnya lagi berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lagi,_

_Kris terpaku, entah mengapa senyuman ini terlihat sangat manis dimatanya._

_Sekali lagi..._

_Ia jatuh cinta..._

_._

_._

"_Es krim ini enak sekali, aku tidak tahu di Cina ada eskrim seenak ini!" ucap Kyungsoo ceria_

_Kris terkekeh di sampingnya, lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan._

_Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Kris._

"_Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," celetuk Kris sambil melanjutkan makan eskrimnya_

_Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal_

"_Hyung juga seperti anak kecil! Lihat tuh! Makan eskrim saja acak-acakan!" kesal Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk bibir Kris_

_Kris mengelap bibirnya panik, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun di bibirnya._

_Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil_

"_Kau membohongiku ya?" tanya Kris_

"_hehehe... Mianhae!" ucap Kyungsoo_

"_Kau ini!" ucap Kris lalu mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lagi_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Kris... seperti itulah... bagaimana Kris jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo..._

_Klasik..._

_Sangat_

_Kris bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada senyum manis itu._

_._

_._

Cklek

"Kyung..." panggil Kris,

Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tamu.

"kyung.. panggil Kris sekali lagi lalu berjalan ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Cklek

"Kyung..." panggilnya sekali lagi

Dilihatnya namja mungil itu sedang terduduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kyung..." panggil Kris lagi sambil mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ge..."  
Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris sendu

Kris tertegun,

Wajah Kyungsoo pucat sekali, tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus, seharusnya ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia sedang hamil dan kondisinya sangat menyedihkan.

Kris duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo terdengar sesenggukan di pelukan Kris,

Kris merasakan kemejanya basah, Kyungsoo menangis.

"Dia terlalu jahat padaku, ge..." adu Kyungsoo

Kris mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut, dan mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Tapi aku mencintainya ge... aku tidak akan seperti ini, seandainya aku tidak mencintainya..." ucap Kyungsoo lagi

Kris tersentak,

Memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat,

Semakin lama tubuh Kyungsoo melemas, ia tertidur.

Kris menidurkan Kyungsoo di kasurnya dan menyelimutinya.

Ia mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

Lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya dan kulitnya entah mengapa terlihat semakin pucat.

Kris memandangi Kyungsoo lama,

Ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kyung..." panggilnya

"Aku akan memperbaiki segalanya, ini kesalahan adik dan kakakku... maafkan aku... aku akan mengembalikan kehidupanmu seperti semula, sebelum ada Krystal dan aku dalam kehidupan kalian..." ucap Kris lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

Mengecupnya lama, berusaha memberikan kepercayaan pada Kyungsoo bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Kris keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan ke arah seorang namja berkuli tan yang sedang memandang kosong ke arah pantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu datar

"Menemukanmu," jawabnya tidak kalah datar

"Jangan berusaha membuatku tertawa Kris," ucapnya kesal

"ada yang harus kutanyakan padamu... Kai..." ucap Kris lagi

Kai menoleh bingung pada Kris yang sekarang sedang memandang ke pantai kosong.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kai penasaran

"Apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris lalu menoleh ke arah Kai

Mereka bertatapan lama,

"Aku mencintainya," jawab Kai sambil menatap Kris dalam,

Kris menemukan kesungguhan di kedua bole mata itu,

Ia tahu, cinta Kai dan pada Kyungsoo sangatlah besar, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Apa kau bisa berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya menangis lagi?" tanyanya lagi

Tatapan Kai berubah sedih, Kris menyadarinya

"Seandainya aku punya kesempatan, aku akan melakukannya meskipun dengan hidupku," ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh,

Kris menatap Kai dalam, berusaha mempercayai kata-katanya

"Dia bahkan tidak ingin melihatku, aku memang tak pantas untuknya..." ucap Kai lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dan memandang kosong ke arah pantai lagi.

"Dia masih mencintaimu, ia terlalu mencintaimu..." ucap Kris

Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi ia sadar Kyungsoo memang mencintai Kai...

Hanya Kai.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu..." ucap Kris lagi

Kai menatap kearah Kris bingung, apalagi yang akan dikatakannya...

"ini tentang Krystal..."

.

.

To Be Continue

Sedikit Curcol ajah...

Mungkin kalian udah tahu tentang berita ini,

FF ini dibuat setelah pertarungan panjang seharian di Instagram dan Twitter, mencari kepastian tentang berita keluarnya Kris dari EXO

Berakhir dengan berita terakhir yang diterima...

Kalau Kris tidak menuntut pembatalan kontrak,

Ia hanya menuntut agar ia dan seluruh member EXO diperlakukan secara manusiawi.

#We Believe in Kris

Please support Kris! And another EXO members!

"Kita mungkin terpisah menjadi dua grup, tapi sesungguhnya, kita adalah satu keluarga besar. Kita berlatih bersama, makan bersama dan berbagi berbagai memory bersama. Tidak ada persaingan di antara kita karena kita membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk menjadi lebih baik" –Oh Sehun

Thanks for reading and review!

Once again

Please support Kris and EXO!

**Reply for your review!**

**.FriederichOfficial.**

**Ngadu ga yah? Heheheh... udah baca kan? Makasih udah nungguin! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.Huang Zi Lien.**

**Kasian donk Kai nya! *kai nangis di pojokan*  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.xelo.**

**Hahahah... sedih ya Kai nya jahat banget! Side story in progress! Keep waiting yaa... akan di publish setelah 'Its You' selesai  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.kyungie22.**

**Aku bantuin biar kuat! *ikutan ngelus Kyungsoo* kalo penasaran keep reading yaaaa  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.rizqibilla.**

**Ahmad dhani menyebarkan virus poligaminya sampe Korea ya! Keren! *loh?*  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.noname.**

**Hahahaha... aku bikin kok yang Kai nya miris wkakaka... tapi memang Cuma satu sih! Siapa tau kamu penasaran, liat aja di story list aku!  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.guest.**

**Waduh! Sedih ni! Jadi kriminal donk aku merencanakan kecelakaan Krystal! *?*  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.Dela.**

**Kai akan semakin menyesal ! #Apasih  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.exindira.**

**Hayooo lohhh rapetinnya gimana?  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.kai Jongin.**

**Terimakasih udah ikut berjuang sama aku mencari kepastian! Kyungsoo ga boleh dipeluk! Punya Kai! #sodorin ke Kai  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.Adibmiky.**

**Hahahah... kayanya ide bagus... tapi banyak kok cerita yang lebih bagus dari akuu... heheheh... makasih udah menganggap cerita aku bagus!  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.onicaleezi.**

**Bagus deh kalo kamu suka! Makasih juga udah nungguin!  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.fuawalyaah.**

**Ngomong apa yah? Heheheh  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**

**.**

**Once again**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Please always support Kris and EXO!**


	12. This is Our Happy Ending

Chapter 6

Now Playing : EXO-What is love?

.

Preview Last Part

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu..." ucap Kris lagi

Kai menatap kearah Kris bingung, apalagi yang akan dikatakannya...

"ini tentang Krystal..."

.

.

Kai menoleh bingung ke arah Kris.

Kris mengenal Krystal?

Ada yang aneh disini, pikirnya

"Bagimu mungkin ini seperti direncanakan, tapi percayalah, aku tidak sebusuk itu," ucap Kris lagi

Membuat Kai semakin curiga

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai

"Aku adalah kakak kandung Krystal," aku Kris

Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Aku tahu mungkin kau akan berpikir aku berbohong, tapi percayalah, semua yang kukatakan ini benar adanya," ucap Kris lagi

"Tidak usah bertele-tele," ucap Kai datar, entah mengapa ia merasa dibohongi,

Kris memandang mata marah Kai

Ia tahu mungkin ia kakak yang jahat.

Tapi ia lebih jahat lagi kalau terus-terusan diam padahal ia tahu rencana busuk kakak dan adiknya.

Kris menghela napas sejenak lalu menatap mata Kai lagi.

"Krystal berbohong padamu... dia sebenarnya..."

.

.

"Hyung... gomawo," ucapnya lemah

Xiumin memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat, ia sangat menyayanginya.

"Kyungsoo-ya... kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya Xiumin lagi,

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Terkadang Xiumin merasa, ini adalah hal terbaik untuk Kyungsoo.

Mungkin meninggalkan Kai memang hal terbaik untuk Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalau kau merasa lebih baik seperti ini," ucap Xiumin mengalah,

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi

"Kau benar akan pergi?" tanya seseorang di samping Xiumin,

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping lalu memeluk orang itu erat,

"terimakasih sudah menjadi kakak terbaik untukku, Suho hyung... tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Lay hyung dan Kyungsan ya," ucap Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Suho,

Suho mengelus rambut namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu lembut.

"Arrasseo... kau harus lebih baik disana, kau tahu aku akan selalu menerimamu," ucap Suho lembut lalu merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah di pelukannya.

"Kyung... sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat,"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Jinki tersenyum manis padanya

Jinki langsung terbang ke Cina ketika mendapat telepon dari Xiumin tentang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Xiumin pelan, mengajaknya.

Xiumin mengangguk hendak mengikuti Kyungsoo ketika tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang.

Xiumin menoleh dan mendapati Suho menahan tangannya.

"Minseok-ah," panggilnya, Xiumin hanya menatap Suho dalam diam

"hyung... aku dan Jinki hyung akan masuk duluan, jangan terlambat ya," ucap Kyungsoo lembut disambut anggukan dari Xiumin

Xiumin membalikkan badanya, menatap Suho.

Suho menatapnya penuh kerinduan begitupun sebaliknya.

Tapi

Satu hal yang perlu mereka ingat

Mereka sudah tidak erhak memiliki perasaan seperti itu lagi

Suho...

Tidak bisakah kau mengerti betapa tersiksanya Xiumin ketika ia bahkan sudah tidak berhak lagi memiliki perasaan seperti ini padamu?

"Minseok-ah... maafkan aku..." ucapnya menyesal

Xiumin hanya menatap Suho sendu

Meraih tangan Suho ke dalam genggamannya.

Mungkin merasakannya untuk terakhir kali.

Setelah ratusan kali Suho berkata ia takkan pernah melepaskan tangan Xiumin.

"aku tahu... kau tidak perlu minta maaf," jawab Xiumin

Suho memandang lekat wajah imut di hadapannya

Tersenyum kecil, lalu merengkuh wajah Xiumin mendekat.

Menempelkan bibir mereka pelan. Hanya menempelkan.

Hanya sekedar menyalurkan segala perasaan dan kerinduan yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun.

Semua rasa pengkhianatan dan berkhianat. Semua rasa menyesal dan sakit.

Tidak

Ini tidak benar

Suho dan Xiumin sama-sama tahu,

Ini tidak benar

Tapi apakah mereka perduli?

Tidak

Karena orang-orang yang sudah memisahkan mereka pun tak perduli pada perasaan mereka.

Pernahkah mereka merasakan sakit yang Suho dan Xiumin rasakan? Tidak!

Mereka tidak pernah.

Suho perlahan melepaskan pautan bibir mereka dan memeluk Xiumin erat.

Xiumin membalas pelukan Suho erat

Ini yang terakhir

Perpisahan

Perpisahan yang sesungguhnya.

Beberapa menit ke depan

Xiumin sudah tidak bisa memandang Suho sebagai pria yang dicintainya lagi, seharusnya sekarang pun begitu.

Tapi bolehkah...

Xiumin hanya meminta waktu sebentar untuk merasa kembali memiliki Suho, yang ia tahu akan pergi jauh darinya, dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

Kyungsoo tertidur bersandar di pundak Xiumin.

Jinki memandang adik kecilnya itu sendu.

Kenapa ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya?

Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik dan ceria, kenapa harus seperti ini?

Batin Jinki

Xiumin menyadari tatapan sedih Jinki.

Ia menyentuh tangan Jinki dan menatapnya menyesal

"maafkan Kai, Jinki Hyung..." ucapnya menyesal

Jinki tersenyum lalu membalas pegangan tangan xiumin

"Tenang saja, aku tidak membencinya, aku juga tidak membencimu, aku justru berterimakasih padamu, karena terus menjaga Kyungsoo, terimakasih Xiumin-ah," ucap Jinki tulus

"Mungkin ini memang harus terjadi padanya, mungkin juga hal ini harus terjadi untuk menguji cinta mereka, entahlah... kita tidak pernah tahu masa depan," ucap Jinki lagi

Xiumin tersenyum kecil memandang Jinki.

Jinki sangat bijaksana dan dewasa, ia tahu kenapa Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi hyungnya ini.

.

.

Ia turun dari mobilnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke dalam bandara.

Ia menelepon Suho, dan Suho bilang hari ini Kyungsoo akan pergi bersama Jinki, Kyungsoo sudah meletakkan jabatannya dan tidak berniat untuk kembali lagi.

Dengan napas terengah-engah ia melihat Suho yang sedang berjalan kembali ke mobilnya.

"HYUNG!" teriaknya

Suho menoleh merasa dipanggil,

Akhirnya ia menemukan Kai yang berlari ke arahnya

Kai berhenti di hadapan Suho dengan napas terengah-engah.

Suho hanya memandang Kai yang sedang mengatur napas di hadapannya datar.

"Hyung..." panggil Kai

"kau terlambat Kai..." ucapnya datar

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Suho

"kau terlambat... dia sudah pergi..." ucap Suho lagi

Kai memandang Suho lemas,

"ARGH!" teriak Kai kencang sambil menonjok tembok di sampingnya,

Suho tidak kaget, ia tahu akan begini.

Semua orang yang ada di bandara memandang aneh ke arah Kai tapi ia tidak perduli.

"Dia kemana hyung?" tanya Kai

"Kau tidak perlu tahu..." jawab Suho datar

"HYUNG!" teriak Kai

"Untuk apa kau tahu! Kau hanya akan menyakitinya! Biarkan dia pergi! Dia akan lebih baik tanpamu!" balas Suho berteriak ke arah Kai.

Kai terpaku di tempatnya.

Benar

Semua yang dikatakan Suho, benar.

Tapi ia kehilangan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo meninggalkannya

Hidupnya meninggalkannya,

Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Kai tertunduk kakinya lemas, ia duduk berlutut di hadapan Suho.

Suho menatap miris ke arah Kai,

"dia hidupku hyung... aku kehilangannya, sama saja aku kehilangan hidupku," tangis Kai

Suho memandang Kai lalu berjongkok dan memegang pundaknya,

"Maafkan aku Kai, hanya saja... biarkan Kyungsoo sendiri sekarang, jalani hidupmu dengan baik tanpanya, itu hukumanmu... dan ketika saatnya tiba, jadilah laki-laki yang lebih dewasa, lebih siap untuk menjaganya dan anak kalian, jangan buat dirimu menyesal sepertiku, jangan seperti aku yang melepas Xiumin begitu saja, jadilah lebih baik, itu hukumanmu..." ucap Suho bijak

Ia menepuk pundak Kai pelan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan.

Kai semakin menunduk dan menangis.

Ia benci hidupnya

Ia benci dirinya sendiri yang sudah menyakiti orang yang paling dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba Kai bangkit.

Sinar kemarahan jelas terlihat di matanya.

.

.

Ting tong

Cklek

"Kai! Ada apa denganmu?" krystal berteriak panik melihat Kai dalam keadaan kusut datang ke apartmentnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Krystal tajam

"Ap...apa.. maksudmu?" gagap Krystal,

"kau tahu apa maksudku!" bentak Kai

Krystal mengerjap kaget,

Tidak pernah Kai membentaknya seperti ini

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" bentak Krystal balik

"Kris sudah memberitahuku segalanya," ucap Kai tajam

Krystal membelalakkan matanya kaget

_Flashback_

_Kai memandang Kris bingung_

_Kris menghela napasnya sekali lagi,_

_Mencoba mengatakana semua yang ia tahu_

"_krystal tidak mengandung anakmu, Kai... ia bahkan tidak hamil... ia melakukan semua ini untuk menghancurkan hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo... ia masih mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilangan kau," jelas Kris_

_Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget_

_Selama ini dia memercayai Krystal, bahkan semua sandiwara Krystal._

_Krystal membohonginya!_

_Krystal yang membuat Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingin melihatnya._

"_Kenapa kau berkata seperti ini padaku? Kau tahu kau bisa saja mendapatkan Kyungsoo kalau aku dan dia berpisah, kenapa kau mengatakannya?" tanya Kai tajam_

_Dia sudah tidak ingin percaya siapa-siapa sekarang_

"_kau pikir, aku akan baik-baik saja kalau Kyungsoo seperti mayat hidup seperti itu? Aku bisa saja mendapat Kyungsoo, tapi dia hanya mencintaimu, lalu untuk apa? Terkadang kupikir, bodoh sekali dia mencintai namja brengsek sepertimu, tapi dia mencintaimu, aku bisa apa!?" kesal Kris_

_Kai baru saja akan membalas ketika terdengar ponsel Kris berbunyi_

_Kris mengambil ponsel, dan menjawab telepon._

_Dahinya mengernyit dan menatap kaget ke arah Kai._

_Kai menatap Kris bingung_

"_Kau harus pergi sekarang! Kyungsoo akan pergi dari sini, susul dia sebelum terlambat cepat! Dia ada di bandara sekarang! Cepat!"teriak Kris_

_Kai yang kaget langsung berlari ke mobilnya dan melarikannya sekencang mungkin._

_Flash back off_

Krystal memandang Kai takut.

Semuanya terbongkar

"Kau benar-benar licik! Kau membohongiku!" bentak Kai

Prang

"Akh!" teriak Krystal kaget

Kai menonjok cermin di samping tubuh Krystal

"Kai! Tanganmu berdarah!" teriak Krystal kaget dan berusaha memegang tangan Kai,

Tapi Kai menghempaskan tangan Krystal

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku! Jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku!" bentak Kai lalu meninggalkan Krystal yang masih memaku karena bentakannya.

Brak

.

.

.

6 years later

Namja berkulit tan itu menggendong tas ranselnya mencari papan namanya.

Dlihatnya seorang namja berkulit putih pucat memegangi papan namanya dengan malas, bahkan tidak terlihat mencarinya.

"YA! Oh Sehun! Kau ini niat tidak menjemputku sebenarnya!" kesalnya lalu memukul kepala namja putih yang memegangi papan namanya,

"aw! Sudah bagus kau kujemput!" kesalnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukul

"Kemari kau, Kai!" ucap Sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya

Kai tersenyum lalu memeluk sahabat baiknya itu erat

"ya! Kau sudah banyak berubah! Tapi tetap saja hitam!" godanya

"YA! Jangan terlalu bangga dengan kulit albino mu itu!" kesal Kai

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya,"

Namja mungil itu menjabat tangan lawan bicaranya mantap

"terimakasih atas kerjasamanya," balasnya lagi dengan bahasa jepang

Namja mungil itu menoleh ke kursi direktur,

Dilihatnya seorang namja kekar mengacungkan jempol padanya, ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

.

"Ah! Jonghyun Hyung!" kesal namja mungil itu karena ia tahu pasti, siapa lagi yang berani mengacak rambut seorang General manager ,selain Kim Jonghyun, kakak iparnya, sekaligus pemilik perusahaan ini.

"Kau hebat juga ya, Kyung. sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan kerjasama dengan orang Jepang itu," puji Jonghyun

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil mendengar pujian Jonghyun.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo mengecek jam tangannya dan teringat sesuatu

"Ada apa?" tanya Jonghyun bingung

"sudah waktunya Eunsol pulang! Aku harus menjemputnya! Dadah Hyung!" ucap kyungsoo lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun yang menggeleng-geleng kecil,

Untung Lauren sudah besar sekarang, batinnya.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu kaca gedung itu.

Surganya anak-anak

Tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi,

Kantor kakaknya, pusat psikologi dan perawatan anak terbesar di Korea.

Tuk

Namja berkulit tan itu menunduk lalu mengambil boneka pororo kecil yang jatuh tepat di bawah kakinya.

Melihatnya membuat dia teringat pada seseorang.

"Ajushi, bisa tolong berikan boneka itu padaku?"

Kai menoleh ke bawah

Dilihatnya seorang gadis mungil dengan mata bulat besar memandangnya harap.

Ia melirik boneka pororo di tangannya, Kai rasa itu miliknya.

"ini milikmu?" tanya Kai lembut

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kecil

Kai memberikan boneka pororo itu padanya, lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan.

Gadis itu menerimanya sambil menunduk.

Kai menatapnya bingung,

"Kenapa kau menunduk?" tanyanya lagi

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng

"Gomawoyo," ucapnya sedikit membungkuk lalu menatap ke arah Kai,

Kai memandang wajah manis anak itu sekali lagi,

Matanya mirip dengan seseorang.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Kai lembut

"Kim Eunseol," jawabnya lugu

Kai tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut anak itu lembut lagi,

ia tersenyum, gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum

seandainya ia bisa bertemu Kyungsoo, mungkin anak mereka sudah sebesar ini sekarang.

Kyungsoo.

Ya...

Kyungsoo, entah kenapa anak ni terlihat cukup mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

"eunseol-ah!"

Eunseol menoleh ke belakang punggung Kai

"Eomma!" teriaknya lalu berlari dari pandangan Kai.

Eunseol berlari ke gendongan seorang namja mungil yang menatapnya sayang.

"Eunseol-ah, maaf eomma terlambat menjemputmu,ya..." ucapnya menyesal lalu menciumi pipi putrinya,

Eunseol menggeleng pelan lalu menunjuk ke arah punggung Kai yang masih membelakangi mereka,

"Aku bertemu ajushi baik eomma..." ucapnya

"benarkah, mana ajushinya?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Eunseol,

Tepat saat itu juga sosok yang ditunjuk Eunseol menoleh, dan mereka berdua terpaku.

Hanya diam.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Kai..."

.

.

"Aunty!" teriak Eunseol riang,

Namja imut yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh ke belakang lalu merentangkan tangannya berusaha menggendong Eunseol.

"Aigoo, eunseol-ah... sudah dijemput eomma?" tanyanya lembut

Eunseol mengangguk

"dimana eomma?" tanyanya lagi

Eunseol menunjuk ke arah pintu yang akhirnya terbuka

"Xiumin Hyung..." panggil namja mungil itu

"Eoh... Kyungsoo-ya, ayo masuk," suruh Xiumin

Kyungsoo masuk diikuti seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan di belakangnya.

"Hyung..." panggilnya

Xiumin yang awalnya masih sibuk bermain dengan Eunseol menoleh kaget

6 tahun tidak bertemu bukan berarti ia melupakan suara adik satu-satunya.

"Kai..." panggilnya

Xiumin menatap adiknya rindu, ia menurunkan Eunseol lalu berlari memeluk adiknya.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu..." ucap Kai sambil memeluk Xiumin erat

"hyung juga merindukanmu..." ucap Xiumin,

Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersadar masih ada Kyungsoo disitu.

"kyungsoo..." panggil Kai,

Kyungsoo hanya menatap ke arah Kai kosong

Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa, yang ia tahu... ia merindukan namja di hadapannya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, " ucap Kai lagi

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya diam,

Kai maju mendekati Kyungsoo,

Lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"aku kembali... aku mencintaimu... aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi, aku berjanji padamu..." ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut

Kyungsoo yang awalnya terdiam, membalas pelukan Kai, ia tidak perduli berapa kalipun Kai menyakitinya, tapi ia tetap mencintai Kai.

"Eomma..."

Panggilan Eunseol membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo sadar.

"Kemarilah sayang," ucap Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan tangannya

Eunseol melompat dari pelukan Xiumin dan berlari ke arah eommanya

"Eunseol... kau ingin melihat appamu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut

Eunseol mengangguk pelan

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Kai yang berbinar bahagia

"Dia appamu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Kai

Eunseol menoleh ke arah Kai

"appa..." panggil Eunseol

Kai menangis bahagia

Hukumannya telah selesai

Ia telah menemukan kembali hidupnya.

Kai maju memeluk kedua orang yang paling dicintai dalam hidupnya.

"Appa tidak akan pernah menyakiti kalian lagi... percayalah..." ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh sambil memeluk erat Eunseol dalam pelukannya.

.

.

The End

NB :

Eunseol anak Kaisoo, nama aslinya Jung Eunseol, anaknya B1A4 di Hello Baby...

Kenapa dia? Karena matanya bulet! Lucu banget mirip Kyungsoo...

Plus...

Cadangan anak saya udah abis...

Udah kepake semua sampe ke Kyungsan..

.

Beneran selesai akhirnya!

Ending untuk

Kris...

Xiumin...

Dan

Sehun

Akan berlanjut di cerita lainnya...

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah support selama ini!

*bow*

Don't forget to review!

Please Support Kris and EXO!


End file.
